


[授权翻译]越狱/Prison Break

by azarsin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Stiles, Eichen | Echo House, Language, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fill, Slash, Violence, mentions of torture, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azarsin/pseuds/azarsin
Summary: 上一次Peter被锁起来、被遗弃，他发了疯然后杀了很多人。Stiles不明白为什么会有人认为重复历史是个好主意，所以他决定采取行动。





	[授权翻译]越狱/Prison Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cywscross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cywscross/gifts).
  * A translation of [Prison Break](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643614) by [cywscross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cywscross/pseuds/cywscross). 



> Many thanks to cywscross for allowing me to translate this sweet Steter fic into Chinese!  
> ❤感谢 **cywscross** 太太允许我将这篇甜甜的Steter翻译成中文~❤
> 
> 有一些注释被我放在文章末尾的Notes里了。  
> 尽量不影响大家的阅读体验。
> 
> **点梗：**  
>  **有个匿名的人说：我想看Stiles与狼群产生分歧，反对将Peter锁在艾兴之屋然后决定帮助他逃走。当然是Steter的故事:P 他们可以私奔然后创立他们自己的狼群之类的。**  
> 

上次Peter被锁起来、被遗弃，他发了疯然后杀了很多人。Stiles不明白为什么会有人觉得重复历史是个好主意，但话说回来，Scott从来不是因为好主意而被人称颂的。这两次之间唯一的区别，就是现在Peter（他又是Omega了）被关在了盒子里，而不是被困在他自己的脑子里。

Stiles被困在艾兴之屋的时候就憎恨着那里，他不认为Peter会过得比他更好。

所以，在和狼群里的其他人因这件事吵了无数次以后，Stiles决定放弃然后执行B计划。

他很容易就在局里的档案室中找到了艾兴之屋的蓝图，而那些看似无足轻重、试探性的对话，和漫不经心地抛给Danny的问题，让他成功黑了那破地方的安保监控。

在那之后，他的卧室里多了三面白板，写满了所有他需要调查与计划的事项：从监视器的位置，到蜿蜒覆盖整个疯人院的通风系统，再到警卫的轮班和部署…最后一项他花了不少功夫，在电脑前忙了很多个小时，甚至几次在夜里通过望远镜监视，才终于得到了他要的信息。

Peter被转移到了专门为最危险超自然生物准备的牢房，这加大了事情的难度。那里看守更严，所有的犯人都不好惹。他们给Peter灌满了附子草好让他保持温顺，不止一次地，想到这一点让Stiles怒火中烧。Peter又不是动不动就发疯的精神病，下药使他顺从根本就不人道，而且他还和Valack关在一起。那可是Stiles绝对想离得远远的一个变态。

他清楚Peter做了什么，但是他也从Lydia那里听说了Peter和Meredith之间的过往，自己也回顾了那次短暂会面的记录。他忍不住去想：如果他们曾经能够更好地接纳他，事情会不会不一样——Peter会不会不一样。

因为Peter从来都不是狼群里一份子，不真的是。他被允许在边缘徘徊，只有他们需要他的头脑或狼人能力的时候才算上他，而当他被利用完以后，他们就再次将他甩到一边，尽可能地排挤他。见鬼的，在他们之中，Stiles是和他度过时间最多的人，他们被丢到一起做调查，Stiles实际上也不是狼群的一员。他是被邪恶野狐附身杀了Allison的脆弱人类，而这些日子Kira,Derek,甚至该死的 **Liam** 都成了Scott的第一联络人。

Stiles又不蠢。他正慢慢地被狼群排挤在外，而他试图说服Derek或Scott或者其他任何人将Peter放出艾兴之屋，只会加速这个过程。

好吧，去他们的。他才不需要他们。每次事到临头，他从来都不需要任何人。

但现在棘手的是，他已经想出了半打将Peter弄出来的办法，但是他们都会被Peter的室友看见，Stiles可承受不起这个风险。那家伙可能会大喊大叫，或者更糟，要求Stiles也放他走，而Stiles绝不会让那发生。也就是说，在他将Peter带出来的时候必须避开Valack，而他就是在这里卡住了。他花了72小时试图弄明白Valack是什么，并且找出他的弱点好暂时使他无法行动（Stiles不想发展到杀人的地步，尤其是这很可能会被算在Peter头上），但他除了一些关于第三只眼的推测以外什么也没发现。制造创伤性的闪回，转移记忆…没什么有用的。除非Stiles能让Valack把这些用在自己身上。也许可以通过镜子，但是Valack还没那么傻。

他曾考虑过找Deaton帮忙，但他可不想在众人发现Peter不见了后亮起任何危险信号，所以他打消了念头。Deaton总是在帮助Scott，而且他们的德鲁伊医生正是第一时间主张将Peter关进艾兴之屋的人。

Stiles倒在椅背上，凝视着天花板。

他想知道看守给Valack用了什么药。

他在想如果那家伙药物过量会发生什么，不会致死，但……

他需要Valack的档案。

而当他着手于此的时候，他当然也要Peter的档案。

Stiles敢打赌，这两份档案的附本都存放在Morrell女士的办公室里。

 

* * *

 

与Morrell女士的预约简单至极，Stiles只需要大谈特谈野狐事件留给他的PTSD、他现在仍在做的噩梦（虽然他不想承认，但这的确是真的），然后他的精神医生/老师/咨询师/德鲁伊（天呐，这位女士的简历真是令人困扰）就会分外高兴地接待他。Morrell女士是讨论他人痛苦的狂热粉丝。

在Stiles被对方的微笑和问候（“早上好，Stiles.”）请进房间的十分钟以后，犯人逃脱的警报就响了起来。刺耳的铃声让Morrell女士瞬间警觉，是他计划中的“我没有惊慌所以你也不要紧张”的那种戒备。

“别离开这房间，Stiles.”Morrell告诫他，急匆匆地走向门口，“不论你听到什么，今天不许逞英雄，知道吗？”

Stiles摆出了他应该露出的表情，甚至已经准备好提出反对的话，但是Morrell严厉地瞪着他，他只好不情不愿地点头投降。那位女士看起来终于满意了，便没再说什么，迅速地离开了房间并在身后锁上了门以防万一。

她的脚步声一消失，Stiles就一跃而起穿过房间冲到档案柜前。办公室里没有摄像头，也许是信任的缘故，柜子的锁非常容易撬开。他甚至准备好了一次性手套。橱柜里有着艾兴之屋每个病人的资料；感谢上帝它们是按照字母顺序排列的，不然这要花上很长时间。

他在"H"的分类里找到了Peter，在"V"中找到了Theodore Valack。他没有浪费时间，立刻打开文件用手机照下了所有页面。在办公室门锁被打开的声音响起之前，Stiles已经将一切还原，重新坐回了椅子里，他倾身向前左腿抖个不停，用装出来的忧虑表情询问Morrell。

“假警报。”她安抚地说，“没什么需要担心的。”她重新坐下，“现在，你想说说你最近的噩梦吗？你能分辨出那是梦而不是现实？”

Stiles又度过了极其痛苦的一小时，假装恐惧和畏缩。好吧，他拿到了他要的东西，而且至少他现在确认了他可以设置计时器，在他想要的任何时间点触发精神病院的警报。

 

* * *

 

Peter两周才允许被探望一次，说是不想要任何事打扰他的“恢复”。Stiles不知道一个只有四面墙的房间和三只眼的室友对Peter能有什么帮助，所以他把它翻译成“不让Peter有任何逃走的想法”。

Peter已经被关了两个月了。最初几次Stiles没有去，他也知道不会有其他探视的人，就像今天，签到表上没有别的名字。

Peter被带出来的时候动作迟缓，缺少往日Stiles感受到的那种危险的魅力。他没再穿V领上衣，看起来需要刮个胡子；脸上的表情有些恍惚，像是在被带到探访室前有人给他注射了大量的附子草。而他的眼睛是黯淡的蓝，潜藏着某种力量，绝望而凶悍地用利爪撕扯着，想要挣脱桎梏。

他还戴着手铐。狼人的样子让Stiles突然涌起一阵暴力的念头，甚至有点吓到他自己。其实只有那么一点点。

Peter看见坐在某张空桌子后的他的时候（精神病可没多少访客，想想看吧），一丝意外的在他脸上闪过，但转瞬又消失在昏沉之中。然而，他看着Stiles的锐利眼神让Stiles在心里松了口气。

警卫格外粗暴地将Peter塞进座位，给了Stiles一个怀疑的眼神，然后才走到门边和另一个勤务兵站在一起，接着他们两个都死死地盯着Stiles和Peter.

他们让Stiles想起Brunski，甚至包括那个警卫。他不得不忍住战栗。这地方让他觉得恶心。

“Stiles.”

Stiles把注意力集中到坐在他对面的男人身上，对方被铐住的双手放在了桌下，处于视线之外，唇边挂着不自然的假笑。

 “嗨，变态狼人。”Stiles问候他，努力扯开一个笑容——尽管这是他在这鬼地方最不想做的事情。“你在疯子酒店待得怎么样？”

“五星级设施。”Peter表情冷淡，“我相信你肯定一清二楚。”

“是啊。”Stiles干巴巴地同意。“禁闭是最精彩的部分。”

Peter嘲讽地笑起来。Stiles相当确定狼人更希望被关禁闭。

“你不和他对视，对吗？”Stiles低声说，放弃了半真半假的玩笑。艾兴之屋真的能毁掉人的幽默感。

“我从不犯同样的错误。”Peter的语气近乎是尖刻的。

这意味着他曾这样做过。Stiles没有接着问。

“你来这做什么，Stiles？”Peter叹息，显然耗尽了耐心，“你想要什么？”他的嘴唇挑了起来，“Scott派你来的？还是Derek？”

“不，还是不。”Stiles伸手从身边的书包里拿出几本书——《麦克白》，一本填字游戏，还有一本生物书。他把它们推过桌面，“我觉得你在这可能会无聊，所以我给你带了点东西。这些已经被警卫检查过了。”

Peter拧起了眉毛。最终，他从桌子下抬起手（当Stiles意识到手铐扣得过紧，并且里面还嵌着花楸的时候，他忍不住皱眉）简单翻了下《麦克白》，也同样翻看了填字游戏，视线不断在Stiles脸上和书页之间游移。接着他翻开了生物书，他只僵住了不到一秒，然后很快浏览完毕，再次合上了精装的封面。

他再次看向Stiles，一只手指懒散地轻敲着教科书的硬壳封面。在这本书里，页面上到处都写着Stiles的课堂笔记。

Peter非常清楚Stiles讨厌在书上做标记。练习册和影印本还好，但是教科书肯定不行。如果他不得不记下什么，他会敲到电脑里或者是写在笔记本上。他从来不在页边写字。

**笔记的内容不重要，** Stiles希望Peter能懂。 **它们只是为了把你的注意力吸引到这本书上。**

 “那么，好好享受。”Stiles轻声说，他看到警卫正在看表，“我两周之后再来看你，好吗？”

他迟疑着，不确定Peter会不会因为他正在考虑的事撕烂他的脸…但是他决定操它的，就是件小事，于是他毫不犹豫地越过桌子握住了Peter的一只手。

Peter有些瑟缩，但是并没有挣开。在一段长长的紧张沉默之后，狼人翻过手让掌心朝上，用没有利爪的手指圈住Stiles，回握了他。

这并不能给人多少安慰，尤其是对于狼人这种触觉生物来说。但Peter忧郁的蓝眸里重新亮起了富有生命力的火焰，他以一种熟悉的方式专注地凝视着Stiles的眼睛，目光灼灼。

“时间到了。”警卫断然宣布，朝这边走来，勤务兵就跟在他身后。

Stiles先放开了手，但直到Peter不情愿地缓缓松开他，他才真正收回自己的手。

“两周后？”在被人粗鲁地拖拽着站起来时，Peter问。但他看起来并没有意识到这一点——他太专注于Stiles了。

Stiles点点头，“两周之后我会再来的。”

他目送着Peter，直到男人的身影消失在门后，才拎着空书包离开。

 

* * *

 

Peter花了很长时间才找到答案。他把这归咎于流淌在他血液里的附子草，更别提他还得避免在他迷人的室友眼前做出任何可疑行为。这任务比他预想的要困难：他的脑子没他想要的那么清醒，而且他最好不要冒险再次直视Valack。

Peter对那个男人足够小心，甚至不会在谁睡床的事情上挑战他，反正那只会自取其辱。虽然他觉得睡在地面上——甚至连毯子都没有，也同样的丢脸。尽管如此，他还是想保留最后的尊严，不愿去讨要那些基本又奢侈的生活品。这里的恶心警卫很可能会让他先跪下乞求。 

在这鬼地方他无法准确地计算时间，但他至少能确定一天是三顿饭，所以他在心里以此为标准，等待夜幕降临，Valack的鼾声响起，他才会更仔细地检查这本生物书。

那些笔记绝对没有什么重要意义。词语里没有隐藏的信息，字句间也没有说得通的密码。

他用了一周半的时间才想到检查封面。Peter已经做不到完全甚至部分的转化了，但如果他逼迫自己，他还是能长出一些指甲。

Peter低头凝视着被他剥开的地方，眉毛扬了起来。封面内侧的薄纸片是用胶水粘的，里面被仔细地掏空了。整个空间大约只有四分之一英寸深，洞（如果能这么叫它的话）的宽度仅能塞得下几打迷你的塑料小袋子，全部都装着某种深色的粉末。Peter倒出了几包，好看清封面上刮出的字迹。

**“放进V的晚餐里。每天一包。”**

他挑起一只眉毛。 **你到底想干什么，Stiles？**

Peter不知道Stiles在玩什么把戏，不知道他为什么来探访，他为什么触碰自己，为什么…当Peter靠得足够近、能捕捉到男孩气味的时候，他发觉Stiles身上Scott和其他人的味道不像从前那样浓烈了。

然而他闻起来紧张且心神不宁。任谁都能看出来，他极度憎恶靠近艾兴之屋。Peter想不明白他为什么要鼓起勇气来到这里，只为了和他说上十分钟的话。

而且他也想不通为什么Stiles决定给Valack…下毒？从药包的数量来看，这会是个漫长的过程，意味着…什么？

Peter飞快地瞥了一眼Valack，确保他还在熟睡，才仰起头抵着墙壁把目光投向天花板，陷入了沉思。

这里没有窗户。他想念能看到月亮的日子。

这段时间他开始想念很多东西。

Peter记得在Derek和Scott将他交给艾兴之屋的员工温柔照料时，Stiles脸上的那个表情。男孩看起开像是要提出反对，但Peter没有期望他会真的提出来。而他也绝对没想到Stiles回来看望他。

现在他却来了。

他蜷起了右手。他仍然能忆起Stiles掌心的温热。可悲的是，哪怕是这样一件简单的小事，都能让他再次沉溺在回忆中，去寻求慰藉。

Peter再次低头看向被挖了个洞的教科书。也许Stiles是想让他在Valack身边得以喘息？让假医生生个病？他认不出这种粉末，或许即使他的嗅觉能力完好他也做不到。如果Stiles想让他把它们加在Valack的食物里，那么男孩很可能把它们做得既闻不出来、又尝不出来。

好吧，反正Peter在这儿又没别的事情可做，而且他绝对不反对给Valack下毒。再说，Peter已经没有什么可失去的了。

把这当作回报吧。

 

* * *

 

Stiles花了一星期的时间跟踪Peter和Valack囚室的三个看护人。其中一个住在一栋公寓的六楼，还养了只狗。另一个与他老婆和两个孩子一同住在三层复式别墅里。第三个独自住着双层别墅。

这就是那第三个人。

Stiles监视着第三个人的家，研究他的习惯和日常。问题是，他必须在那人在家的时候溜进去，因为他需要的那两张通行卡——一张让他进入超自然病区，一张能打开Peter的牢房，看护人几乎卡不离身。Stiles希望那人没有带着它睡觉。

监视的结果是，这家伙喜欢自己打理院子，并且会把通行卡放在厨房的柜台上。这样从后门溜进去偷卡很容易。

但接着就是困难的部分。

如果通行卡丢了，看护员很可能会去直接申请一套新的，那么就非常有可能会连同门锁一起换了。

但是，Stiles资源丰富，他可是警长的儿子。他能想出一大串警方线人的名单，其中至少有三个能完美地复制磁条。Stiles只需要把卡偷出来，用空白卡顶上，再在第二天看护员上班前再换回来。

Stiles花了好几百块，但这毕竟还是值得的。因为他找到的这个人，Beck，有些真本事而且不会在拿到钱后还闭不紧嘴巴。然而半夜再次溜进去还是让Stiles胆战心惊，尤其是当他穿过花园半路不小心踩中遗落的耙子，以及在看护员卧室的灯亮起前， **刚好** 越过花园的栅栏的那一刻。

还好他没有心脏病。

等他完成了这部分的计划，就又到了探望Peter的时间。

 

* * *

 

“你在做什么，Stiles？”Peter用只有他们俩能听到的声音说。Stiles就像他保证的那样又来看他了，而房间对面的那两个精神病院的员工正带着明显的不悦瞪着他们两个。虽然这里并没有明文规定病人（囚犯）与探访者的对话必须在监视下进行，但是，当然了，这并不妨碍警卫会在几分钟内赶过来打断他们的私人谈话。所以Peter需要尽快得到他的答案。

“我以为现在答案已经很明显了。”Stiles的声音甚至更小。男孩的肩膀有些紧绷，而且他就像是觉得冷似的，不停拽着自己的毛衣，但Peter能看见他里面至少还穿了两层。待在这儿让他很不舒服，这么说已经算轻的了。

Stiles眼睛下面有着浓重的黑眼圈，而他的头发也像是因为挫败和焦虑而被自己揉得乱糟糟的。但与此同时，他的眼里还有种坚毅的亮光，这种经历磨练又果决坚定的样子，Peter只在男孩跟在Scott和Derek或者Lydia又或者有需要的任何人屁股后面，一头扎进危险里救他们的小命时候在他身上看见过。

“我要把你弄出来，”Stiles几乎是在用气音说话，Peter僵了差不多整整一秒，才成功逼迫自己维持正常的呼吸，以免引起房间那头警卫的注意。

Peter看了他很久。他不想把时间浪费在“你疯了吗”和“那不可能”上，因为一旦Stiles把他出色的头脑投入到某件任务中，那么事情一定会办成，不论它多么疯狂。

所以，他问，“为什么？”

房间对面的警卫朝这边走了几步。

Stiles耸肩。“我知道被困住是什么感觉。”

Peter思索着。Stiles的确明白，不是吗？他知道被囚禁在自己脑海是什么样的感觉，清醒地看着野狐用他的身体去伤害、去杀戮却无法阻止。再有就是男孩在艾兴之屋的私人体验。

但那是唯一的原因吗？Stiles和他很像——这男孩也从不亮出所有的底牌。

警卫又走近了一些，看起来想缩短Stiles的探访时间。他们都注意到了。

“还有什么我能带给你的吗？”Stiles这次用正常的音量问。“更多的书？数独？”他厚颜无耻地咧嘴笑着，这缓解了他脸上由于过度紧张而产生的僵硬感，“泰迪熊？咀嚼玩具？”

Peter翻了个白眼，但从来到这里开始他第一次感觉到了一丝丝愉悦。“我愿意为茶而死，”他拖长了声音，“恐怕这里对饮品的选择已经匮乏到令人绝望的地步。”

Stiles用鼻子哼了一声，嘴角微弯露出淡淡的笑容。“你的标准对这儿来说太高了。下次，去Hilton店里试试。”

“时间到了。”警卫连同看护员故意又朝他们走了几步。Stiles的下巴立刻绷紧了，手指抽动着像是想抓起什么武器，又像是弯成爪子的样子。

然而，就在他们都站起来后，Stiles看起来有些忐忑，他瞥了眼房间里的其他人，然后快速绕过桌子伸手握住了Peter的肩膀。

Peter太过吃惊，反射地顺从了他，让Stiles将他拖进一个试探性的拥抱。

他用了整整两秒才恢复了冷静。Stiles正向他敞开怀抱，谁又能拒绝呢？

他的手被捆着，再敏捷都不能试图活动，但是他也不需要——因为Stiles和他太接近了——不论是距离还是身高，Peter只需要低下头把脸埋在Stiles苍白的颈弯，就能让自己安静地沉浸在少年那混合着咖啡、肉桂、暴雨后的树林、还有初冬第一抹冷香的迷人气息里。

“我绝不会你留在这儿。”这些字眼更像是被深深地刻印在Peter的皮肤里，而不单单是机械地发出的音节。

Peter没有回答。他只是听着Stiles稍微加快却清晰的平稳心跳。

然后Peter就被猛地拽开了，他差点撕开这些无礼之人的喉咙，但紧接着他意识到自己在哪儿，便只能艰难地压抑住咆哮的冲动。当他再次被推搡着带走的时候，他探出脑袋回头看向Stiles，几乎没有时间说再见。

Stiles点了下头。“两周后再见。我会再带些书来。”

这也不是谎言。

Peter想知道为什么。

 

* * *

 

当敲窗户的声音响起的时候，Stiles正在追查艾兴之屋制服的生产商。幸好他很有先见之明地给三块白板施了个伪装的小魔法，那是他通过几天的练习自学的，这能让除了他以外的人只能看到白板后的墙壁。

他合上了笔记本电脑，转过身，毫不意外地看见Derek正在房子外徘徊。

他考虑着拉上窗帘，但接着他叹了口气：因为不论什么理由，他也许都不会听取任何Derek的鬼话，但当那家伙需要帮助的时候，他也永远不会拒绝。

何况，现在正是查看计划另一部分进行状况的好时机。

他起身打开窗户，“你也好啊。”Derek一言不发地闪进来后，他嘲讽地吟咏道，“我竟有幸在这美丽的秋夜见到您这优雅又忧郁的身影？”

Derek下巴上的肌肉哆嗦着。Stiles又叹了口气，一只手在脸上抹了把。“说吧，Derek。我今天没心情和绕圈子。你想要什么？调查？巡逻？诱饵？”

Derek怒视着他。“你不是——”他停下了，过了一会儿才重新开口，“不是Scott让我来的。”

Stiles嗤笑，“猜到了。Scott要是想要什么会直接给我发短信。”他懒懒地坐回椅子里，“而且除了调查，他不想让我卷进任何危险。”

他在想自己听起来是不是很尖刻。

“你想要什么，Derek？”他重新陷进椅子里，发出一声疲惫的叹息。

Derek没有立刻回答，他移开视线，深深地皱着眉。

“…你为什么会为Peter争辩？”Beta终于问出了口，而他看上去像是被这个问题耗尽了力气。

也许是的。Peter又不是 **Stiles** 的叔叔。

Stiles挑眉。“我知道待在艾兴之屋是什么感觉，而且我告诉你——那地方可不是什么最佳度假胜地。”

Derek的表情更加阴沉，但是他又说，“可那是Peter。他——”

“——邪恶，无情，渴望力量，”Stiles轻蔑地挥挥手，“是啊是啊，我肯定我们不止一次这样想过。”他停顿了一下，“但我不认为那就是他的全部。最后一次把Peter和这些形容词联系起来，还是他异常疯狂的时候。你知道的，就是他在自己脑子里被困了六年，只有噩梦为伴，躺在医院的病床上猎人随时可能进来闲逛，拔下他生命的插头。 **字面意义上的** 。”

Derek在他的提醒面前畏缩了。Stiles趁势逼近，“他们把Peter和Valack关在一起，你知道，那不是别的——那就是折磨，Derek，他们让Peter一直面对着那个三只眼的变态。”

Derek一脸苦相，但他只是摇摇头。“Peter不能乱跑，这对所有人都更安全。Scott同意这点。”

Stiles翻了个白眼。“你我都知道Scott的世界观天真、 **烦人** 、又黑白分明。”

“他是True Alpha。”

“那又不等于他就是所罗门王，”Stiles喊了回去，“而且也不意味着他就是 **我的** Alpha！”面对Derek不可置信的表情，Stiles又翻了个白眼，“我认识Scott几十年了，我从没跟着他去搞恶作剧，更不要说出生死一线的情况。我才是那个一直带着他陷入麻烦，再把他 **拖出来** 的人。”他耸耸肩，“一旦他有生命危险我会为他赴汤蹈火，如果真到了那种地步，我甚至可以为他去死，但不要以为我会赞同他说的一切就因为他在狼人里更高级。”

最后他移开了视线。“再说他又没把我当做狼群的一员。”

Derek皱眉。“他当然…”

“上周那个女巫你们处理的怎么样了？”Stiles打断他，在Derek表情变得强硬的时候翘起了嘴角，“是啊，如我所料。狼群的事情只和狼群的成员分享，不是吗？既然我没有接到聚会的邀请，那么…”

他的话语渐渐消散在一片意味深长的静默里。

“我们解决了。”Derek的话勉强地从嘴里挤出来，“我们不——”

“——需要我，我知道。”Stiles往后一靠，旋转座椅让自己重新面对他的笔记本电脑。“如果没有别的什么事，我想你该走了，Derek。”

“那不是我——”这次Derek自己停下了，脾气越来越糟，就和他每次跟Stiles打交道时一样。Stiles固执地背对着狼人，让Derek发出一声叹息，几秒钟后，房间里就只剩下Stiles一个人了。

Stiles呆呆地望着他的书桌，很久之后才重新开始工作。疯人院里还有一个狼人等着他去救。

他用手指轻轻碰了碰藏在衬衣里面的护身符。看起来它起作用了。真的就像护身符。

 

* * *

 

他们在常坐的桌旁坐定以后，Peter吸了吸鼻子，眉间出现了一道皱痕。“是他们今天悄悄地给我加大了药量，还是…？”他更仔细地打量着Stiles。

Stiles露齿而笑，努力藏起他的如释重负。“哦，不错。它起作用了。我之前不太确定，这地方的建筑框架全都用了花楸——但是它的确起作用了。”他将声音压得更低，“能掩藏气味和心跳，而且我还在研究加上别的成分。等我把你带出来的时候，它会让你看上去就像凭空消失了一样。”

Peter审视了他很久，眼神谨慎而提防。“了不起。”最终他评价道。他的手铐撞在桌子的表面，“但是如果你不介意，我现在希望能开诚布公地谈谈——你到底想要什么回报？”

Stiles从喉咙里发出一声愉悦的嘲笑。“什么也不要。信不信由你，我只是想把你救出来。”他停下来，偷偷摸摸地扯下项链好让他的气味和心跳声重新暴露出来，“我什么回报也不想要。”他再次重申。

而后是更久的寂静。

Stiles把手摊在冰冷的金属桌子上，当他注意到它们正因为过多的咖啡因和缺少睡眠的夜晚而颤抖着时，他又把手藏到了桌下。

“如果你不再次尝试杀掉Scott，那就太好了。”他建议，“或者伤害他。或者其他人。我可以把这个当做报偿。”

他抬起目光。Peter仍然想在他身上盯出个洞来，眼睛像是蓝色的火焰。这让Stiles紧张，所以他安静地换了个话题，“Valack怎么样了？”

Peter缓慢地闭了下眼。唇边扬起了个假笑。“正在享受他的逗留时间，像往常一样。”

意味着 **不会太久了** 。

“我想Scott不知道你来这儿？”Peter继续说，随意而轻快。

Stiles皱眉。“不。就算他知道，他也不能阻止我。”

Peter含糊地嗯了一声，仍然注视着Stiles，就像在找什么特定的反应。“那么你最近没有见他？我只能认为你是想避开他好减少被发现的几率，虽然你并不在意他知不知道。”

他向前倾靠过来，呼出的气让Stiles本能地绷紧了自己。“这是为什么你闻起来不再像狼群了吗？”

Stiles猛地退后，像是真的被人打了一样。好吧，他没料到这个。Peter是个混蛋。一直都是，所以他 **当然会** 这么做。但他可是在帮Peter越狱，这混蛋能不能起码做到 **不要** 当面揭他伤疤。

怒火在他肠子里翻搅着，而他痛恨的是，这样简单的一句话竟能如此影响到自己的情绪。

他站起来，把他带给Peter的书放在桌上，然后准备离开。

“Stiles?”

Stiles已经转过身，肩膀因为狂怒绷得紧紧的。怒火很好，因为它能淹没伤痛。

 “Stiles，等等——”一只手抓住他的小臂，让他停了下来。

Stiles快速地转身面对狼人，将手臂从Peter的紧握中挣开，同时他严厉地回击，“我已经 **知道了** 自己不属于狼群，你不用——”

当他看见Peter的脸的时候，那些激动的话统统在他喉咙里熄了火。Stiles眨眨眼，Peter看起来……毫无防备。他皱着眉，好像Stiles的反应根本不是他想要的。那些尖刻的话不是Peter预期中会听到的。

Stiles才不要待着这了解它们是什么意思。他要愤怒地跑掉，他还是很生气，而且——

“有问题吗？”

Stiles僵住了，他的视线瞬间移到了看护员——巧的是，正是他偷的那个看护员——已经握住了电击枪。警卫已经把 **他的** 手放在了他的枪上。

Stiles在自己想清楚决定之前就有了动作。他露出个迷人的微笑侧过一步挡在Peter身前，一只手抵在男人胸前推着他后退了一步。

“没问题，”Stiles急促地说，“只是在谈话，友好而礼貌的谈话。不需要被电击放倒。”

因为那 **很疼** 。Stiles有第一手经验。

看护员看着他，表情像是恍然大悟认出了什么。他的脸上露出了残酷的笑容，那让Stiles想起——

“你知道，我听说过你。”那家伙说，“Brunski提过你几次。”

Stiles的手指瞬间攥紧了Peter的衬衣。

“他说你是个相当不服管教的孩子，”看护员说，“不得不给你多打几次镇静剂，就算关禁闭也仍在顶嘴。”他看起来带着病态的愉悦感，“但他给你留下了一些东西让你记住他，不是吗？”他的视线沿着Stiles的身体滑下，“那些电击伤，它们留疤了吗？”

Stiles的耳畔响起了咆哮的声音。

他仍然能感觉到他的肌肉收缩和痉挛，身体不受控制地在地板上抽搐。

当他说话的时候，Stiles是那么那么感激他自己的声音没有丝毫波动，无趣、机械，且缺乏感情。“你们俩就是一对儿八卦的老变态，不是吗？真可惜他撞上了水桶，不然你就能在故事时间给你们俩多来几次手活儿。”

看护员的愉悦消失了，取而代之的是一阵窘迫复杂的羞辱表情。

Stiles露着牙齿，笑得像条鲨鱼，指甲嵌进了掌心。“我还能和Peter待两分钟，不介意的话？”

看护员给了他个下流的表情，但Stiles（表面上）才不会上当。于是男人又走回墙边和警卫重新站在一起。

Stiles艰难地咽了下口水，也转过身。但是他没有让那些员工离开他的余光。他过了好一会儿才意识到自己仍然攥着Peter的衬衣，像是死死抓住救生索。然后他尝试了好几次，才成功逼迫自己放开手指。

“对不起，我很——抱歉。”他其实并不知道自己在说什么。他抚平有些粗糙的衣料，踉跄着匆匆退了一步。

他感到头晕目眩。他想要逃跑。他必须在自己完全陷入惊恐发作前离开这要命的鬼地方。

一只手握住了他的后颈，吓得Stiles几乎魂不附体。

“Stiles，看着我。”

他无意识地仰起头，目光立刻便被Peter的眼神所俘获。

Peter，看起来马上就要犯下手段残忍的谋杀了。

但他仅仅是凝视着Stiles，一只手绕到他的后背，另一只手（他无法将两者分开太远）把他按到肩膀上，将他拉进一个小心翼翼的拥抱，这是对上次探访结束时Stiles行为的回应。

就像这样，Stiles被困在了Peter的怀抱中。但是出于某种原因，他觉得无比安全。而接下来的很长时间里，Stiles就只是把前额抵在Peter的肩膀上，根本不在乎他们还有观众，他呼吸着漂白粉、肥皂和腐败空气的味道，还有掩藏在所有之下的，Peter本身的气息。

然后他退开，用颤抖的手撸了把头发，而Peter十分正派地假装没有注意到。他松开绕在Stiles颈后的手臂，目光仍牢牢锁定他的脸。

“你什么都没说过。”这不是个问题，Peter的声音太轻，只有Stiles才能听见。狼人的手指轻轻擦过他的右半身。

Stiles微微退缩，Peter便垂下了他的双手。

“没人需要知道。”Stiles几乎是挑衅般地低语，“考虑到当时我正被野狐附身，这不重要。”

Peter看起来有些怀疑，但是让Stiles松了口气的是，他没有再争辩。相反，他换了个话题。

“我说的那些，关于你闻起来不再像狼群的话，”Stiles紧张起来。“我想你误解了。我没有在暗示你不是狼群的一员，我是想说，如果你再这样公然回避Scott，他就要开始怀疑了。按照你日常的行程生活会更明智，这样谁都不会觉得有调查的必要。这些天你的气味闻起来更…形单影只，这样一旦你忘记了你的小护身符，你就会满身都是我的味道。”Stiles得到了一个挑逗的眼神，好像Peter就是没法控制住自己，“当然不是什么坏事，但是…”

他顿了顿，看到Stiles脸上的表情后，他的笑意消失了。“但你没有一直在躲着他们，对吗？”

Stiles半心半意地耸耸肩。他没有回避他们，但他也没有主动去找。没有人会注意到这里的区别。

“这样已经很久了。”他尽可能地轻声说。他露出个紧张的微笑，看上去很不自然，接着向后退了一步拉开了他们间的距离。“我该走了。时间到了。”

就像诅咒似的，看护员又向他们走来，朝着Stiles冷笑。

Stiles再次回望Peter。“两周后再见。”

他没有等待回答就离开了。至少他不是跑走的。

 

* * *

 

Peter在Stiles第三次探访后的两个星期里，一直在思索等到Stiles把他救出去，他怎么才能用最有创意的方式杀了Cernik。

但是Stiles可能会阻止他。或者他不会。在那个令人厌恶的家伙滔滔不绝地把之前从Brunski那听来的Stiles一切遭遇全愉悦地倒出来以后，Stiles也许不会阻止他了。

Stiles一个字也没说过。他从未抱怨过，而是藏起了伤疤，将狼群放在自己之前，就像他一向做的那样。

但显然就是那同一个狼群将他踢了出来。

这不是Peter第一次疑惑自己为什么会——即使当时他绝望地想要一个狼群——咬了像Scott McCall这样顽固得惊人的家伙。

哦，当然啦，那男孩总是把人往好处想，要么就彻底相反。对他来说这世界非黑即白，中间没有灰色地带。一旦Scott认为你是邪恶的，那么只有上帝能帮你了，因为没有别人会再能为你说话。

显然除了Stiles。他有着绝对的忠诚，无疑是狼群的智囊，甚至强大到足以从附身中恢复过来——经历过那些的人即使没有死，往往也会精神分裂；而他也毫不畏惧在必要时弄脏自己的手。

而现在所有这些全都投注在Peter身上，集中在Peter的越狱上。

Peter仍然不懂，没有完全弄明白为什么。但他不能否认他的感激，能有这么一次，有人能够站在他旁边，尤其是当这个人是Stiles的时候，而且…

Peter忘不了在Cernik挥舞电击枪时，Stiles下意识地挡在他前面的样子。

Scott McCall放弃他真是蠢到家了。

没关系；他的损失，Peter的收获。

但Peter的确好奇之后会发生什么。他不可能继续待在比肯山自由来去；如果他继续在镇上徘徊，他迟早会被抓住然后重新被扔进艾兴之屋，所以更大的可能性是，他会离开。考虑到所有的情况，那也许不是什么坏选择。

从他收集到的信息来看，就算Stiles没有被踢出来，他至少也被推到了一边。有点像Peter的待遇，除了Stiles唯一的罪名就是他是人类。

不论是哪种情况，McCall狼群不想要Stiles。而Peter从遇见这男孩开始，就想方设法， **一直** 想要得到Stiles。

他认为归根结底，这最终还是Stiles自己的选择。

Valack的咕哝声打断了他的思绪。“该死的头疼。”

Peter把他的目光保持在摊放在大腿的字谜上。“又疼？”

“如果它不停止，根本就没有‘又’这一说。”Valack朝他骂道，疼痛显然耗尽了他从第一天开始就一直维持着的令人恼火的自得模样。

Peter藏起自己报复性的满意微笑。“我确信它会好的。也许是你那只眼睛在作怪，你应该去检查一下。”

Valack只是咆哮一声，给了他一个恶毒的眼神，在床上翻了个身面朝墙壁。

 

* * *

 

“你看起来糟透了。”Stiles脱口而出。

Peter的确不好。他看上去死气沉沉，眼中隐约有种恐惧。他的双手今天再次藏在了视线之外。Stiles猜测它们可能正在颤抖。

“当Valack在无尽的头痛里挣扎的时候，很容易就会惹毛他。”Peter试图露出一个笑容，但他失败了。“…我睡着了。等我醒来的时候，他在等我。”

Stiles难以置信地盯了他整整五秒钟，然后因为这种彻头彻尾的虐待行为摇了摇头。Peter很可能是嘲弄Valack时戳到人家痛处，因为狼人和Stiles实在是太像了，不论他们会因此得到什么后果，他们就是不会在嘲笑敌人上服软。而Valack就是通过用他那能扰乱人心的Cyclops之眼作为报复。等待Peter醒来，睁开眼睛，直接与它对视。

而且当然，看护员和警卫不会在意这些。

神啊，这镇上一半的人都是疯子。

“怪胎。”Stiles低声抱怨。他仔细打量了一会儿Peter，然后站起来绕过桌子。“往那边挪挪。”

Peter眨眨眼，无精打采甚至有些狂躁，虽然他很明显茫然不解，但还是慢吞吞地给Stiles腾出了地方。空间不是很大，他们紧紧地挤在一张长凳上，但是Stiles很确定这正是Peter需要的，所以他没再说话，把自己像膏药一样贴在了狼人身上。

Peter紧张得像根弹簧，浑身的肌肉都为应激时的或战或逃做好了准备。Stiles仍然很安静，仅仅将他抱得更紧。

六分四十二秒之后，Peter喉咙里发出了一种低沉、痛苦的声音。它是如此轻微，Stiles能听到完全是因为他与狼人相距不过咫尺。然后Peter靠过来，颤抖地吸了一口气，垂头陷在Stiles的肩窝，冰冷的手摸索着，在桌子底下握住了Stiles的手。Stiles没有大惊小怪，直接将他们的手指缠在一起，希望自己的体温足以温暖他。

他们在沉默中度过了这次探访的大部分时光，但它是那种友善的沉默。当十分钟的探望时间结束后，Stiles如释重负地发现Peter眼里的阴影至少有一部分已被驱逐。

 

* * *

 

Stiles在星期五的下午被殴打了。

好吧，“殴打”这词有点夸张，但是一个游荡的Omega偷袭了他，他撂倒了她，用火威胁她，并且恐吓她离开镇子。结果就是他不得不跛着脚走回家，胳膊鲜血淋漓，后背添了新的爪痕，毛衣和衬衫都变得破破烂烂的。

他花了五分钟拖干净多余的血迹，然后打电话痛骂Scott。他觉得Scott能接他电话本身就是个奇迹。

“你为什么没告诉我有个Omega在这儿乱逛？”Stiles在电话接通的时候就骂出了声。

他几乎能感觉到Scott的不赞同。 _“_ **Stiles** **，你不应该主动去找麻烦——** ”

“我没有主动卷入任何事！”Stiles在电话里咆哮，“我是在去超市的路上被伏击了！如果你告诉我这档子烂事——就像你该做的那样，我不可能没有准备！”

**“** **那你这不是没事吗？没发生什么吧？那个Omega怎么样了？你没杀了她，对吧？”**

Stiles嘲讽地看着自己在镜子中的影像，“噢，我没事。我好得很。Omega走了。我把她赶出了镇子。”

**“** **你应该打电话叫我们中的某个人来解决。你只是个人类；那不安全——** **”**

Stiles挂断了他的电话，Scott只打回来一次，而Stiles没有接。

 

* * *

 

“你受伤了。”Peter看到Stiles的那一秒就谴责道，好心情瞬间消失了。

Stiles朝他做了个鬼脸，小心翼翼地坐下来。“你的观察能力真是专家级别的，Peter。”

Peter没有回嘴，仔细观察着Stiles一反常态的安静。他抱着左臂，右手无意识地摩挲着颧骨上的青紫瘀伤。

“发生了什么？”Peter简洁地问。

Stiles只是摇摇头。他看上去比之前还要疲惫。“落单的Omega。已经解决了。”他的眼睛里燃起了一丝怒火，“他们没——”他做了个挖苦的手势，但是与之相反的是，他的肩膀塌了下来。“Scott没有告诉我镇上有个Omega在游荡，我被毫无防备地偷袭了。”

Peter看起来很平静，但是他内心的狼——尽管已经被他体内的药物束缚住——正在因暴怒而狂吼。

他没有表现出来。相反，他伸出双手将Stiles挥动的手攥在掌心。男孩看着他，目光锐利。Peter无视了那个表情，当他意识到自己的状况没法吸收Stiles的痛苦时，他比预想中的还要恼怒。

“…你知道我已经承诺会把你弄出来，对吧？”Peter抬起头，发现Stiles正用一种奇怪的表情看着他们交握的双手。“你不必——呃，你懂的，假装些什么。”

Peter面无表情。“‘假装？’”

“呃，是啊，不是吗？”男孩咬着嘴唇，试图把手抽回去。Peter没有放开他。“我是说，我很感激，现在，还——还有上次，和我，嗯——我上次为你做的，这种互相抚慰的事情，我们做的这些，根据我的计算，现在是二比一，你不必——”

“Stiles，”Peter打断了他结结巴巴的话，脸上带着抹浅笑。“在你认识我这么长的时间里，除了Derek和Scott的直接命令，以及我不得不保持在他们容忍底线的情况，我什么时候做过我不想做的事？”

“我——呃，从来没有？”

Peter给了他一个无趣的表情。“绝妙的回答。”

“但是你想要出来，所以——”

“你已经向我承诺过了，Stiles，”Peter平静地打断他，“我相信你的话。”

Stiles看起来还是有点困惑，像是他不明白这突然冒出来的信任是怎么回事，或者这诚恳又是从哪来的，好像他根本没有意识到Peter会看出Stiles **为了他** 日以继夜地工作，努力 **保护他** 的那些迹象。就像狼群成员会做的那样。

但Stiles的眼睛总算是亮了起来，瞳色如同一杯折射着阳光的威士忌，Peter能感觉到他的狼安静下来，心满意足。

好吧，还差那么一点。

“你又是怎么得到那个的？”Peter问，指了指那块淤青。狼人往往不会选择正面肉搏，尤其是那些野狼。

“哦，那是——”Stiles现在看起来有点羞怯，“那个Omega跳到我身上的时候，我的脸撞到了人行道上。”

Peter好奇地凝视着男孩。“你把它肠子扯出来了吗？”

Stiles翻了个白眼，最后一点紧张也消失不见了。“没有，你个精神病，她还活着呢。我稍稍威胁了她，然后让她离开镇子再也不要回来。”

“你可真仁慈。”

“真的？”Stiles挑眉，“她是野生的Omega，独自一人，我没有杀她，但是迟早会有有人下手的。”他轻声笑起来，“但是你瞧，除非别无选择，否则不能有杀戮。比肯山的规矩。”

就这样，Stiles再次低落起来。男孩似乎也意识到了这点，他在座位里动了动，摇摇头，像是想要摆脱这情绪。“抱歉。今天我不是个好的陪伴者。”

Peter耸耸肩。他觉得他的同伴很完美。“下一次，按你自己的想法行事，而不是Scott的标准。而且如果需要的话，我会帮你藏尸。”

这句话得到了Stiles一个讽刺的微笑。“谢了，我会记住的。”

“时间到了，爱情鸟们。”房间那头的Cernik轻蔑地嘲弄着，“这又不是约会。”

Peter提醒自己之后一定要问问Stiles，他是不是真的反对自己杀了这浪费空间的渣滓。他再次看向男孩，Stiles的脸上泛起了淡淡的粉红色，但是——他深吸了口气——男孩闻起来散发着恼怒和强烈的厌恶，隐约的尴尬，伤口的钝痛，还有Peter一直都知道的、从他们相遇以来就存在着的些许性奋。

Stiles甚至没有反对Peter靠过来，小心地避开他的左臂，然后在男孩的身上各处都留下自己的气味。护身符阻止了别人闻到它，但是把Stiles标记成 **他的** 仍然让人感到满足。

Stiles翻了个白眼，显然也知道他在做什么。“你真是个占有欲旺盛的混蛋。”他低喃着，但是语气里满是喜爱，然后把体重压在Peter身上靠了一会儿。他微笑着退后了两步，笑容浅淡但是无比真挚。“两周后再见，变态狼人。”

 

* * *

 

Stiles需要一辆逃跑时用的车。他的吉普太引人注目了，而且可能会有人注意到它在越狱的晚上恰好从院子里消失。

幸运的是，有个出租车司机欠他个人情：许多年以前这家伙被陷害过失杀人，Stiles找到了新证据证明了他的清白。Stiles最近在兑现各种旧债。

“我只需要一晚上，几个小时。”Stiles在电话里告诉那个司机——Alfie，“到了那天我会再给你打电话，你就把车停在你常停的地方，但别上锁，而且把钥匙留在里面。我会处理好车牌。等到早上的时候，它就会回到原位，没有人会知道发生了什么。你只需要睁一只眼闭一只眼。”

Alfie同意了。他足够了解警长的儿子，相信Stiles不会留下任何证据让人怀疑到他们俩头上。

他们撤退的工具定下来后，Stiles进行了下一步。他套上了尺寸过大的帽衫和宽松的牛仔裤，将自己的整张脸隐藏在阴影中，前往旧城区。

他又花出去了几百在不那么合法的黑市医生手里买到了满满一口袋液体镇静剂。

这件事办妥后，他一直等到他爸爸因为办案需要在警局度过整个周末的时候，才搭上了离开镇子的大巴。

“我需要一套假护照和身份证；手上的活儿要用。”Stiles一到地方就直奔主题。他站在门前的台阶上，面前的女人大约二十几岁，长着一张狐狸脸，棕色长发中挑染了几缕红。她叫Piper，Stiles曾误打误撞在小巷子里遇见了流血昏迷的她，肚子上被人开了个洞，于是便开车将她送到了医院。

Piper放他进屋，将他领到了后面的一个房间，她整个人都散发着恶作剧般的愉悦。“准备跑路了吗，甜心？”

“不是给我用的，”Stiles拿出了一张Peter的照片，那是几个月前在Derek的生日上拍的，那时Allison还活着，Cora也还在镇上。Peter出现了（他声称自己只是为了蛋糕），而他出现在照片上的唯一原因，就是Stiles当时坚持一定要拍一张集体合照。

“唔，”Piper研究着照片，涂着紫色指甲的手指摩挲着下唇，“你有电子版吗？狼人的眼睛必须去掉。眼睛原本是什么颜色的？”

“蓝色。” 

“蓝眼睛配上这么一张脸和身材——这家伙简直帅得不公平，不是吗？我必须得做些微调才行…”

“但是你能做到，对吧？”Stiles充满希望地问，拿出一个U盘。

Piper气恼地笑了一声，揉乱了他的头发。“甜心，我可是靠造假为生，我当然能做到。你什么时候需要它们？”

Stiles心算了一下，“最好一周内。我知道这有点短——”

“就这么定了。”Piper答应他，“我会在一星期内准备好一切。”

Stiles松了口气，感激地微笑。他再次把手伸进背包里。“你真是我的女神。Piper，多少钱——”

“不。”Piper伸手按住了Stiles，表情坚决，“不要钱。在我这你不需要付钱。”当他正要开口抗议的时候，她用手指戳了戳他的前额，“想都别想。现在告诉我，你是留下来过夜，还是不得不马上离开？”

Piper粉碎了他的一切争执，Stiles只能挫败地叹息。“我想留下，呃，如果你不介意的话。我明天下午之前回去就行。”

“棒极了！”Piper一手揽过他，“我这就做晚餐。”

结果Stiles不得不冲向灭火器来扑灭Piper在意大利面上点着的火，最终他们只好在白色泡沫的海洋里叫了外卖。但是这件事也让Stiles几个月以来第一次开怀大笑（Piper一直朝他撅嘴，直到她自己也忍不住笑出声来），等他回去找Peter，他要把这个故事讲给他听，看看能否让狼人也笑一笑。

 

* * *

 

当Stiles走进门的时候，他闻起来不再像是痛苦。但他身上那种精疲力尽的能量比往常更快地抓住了Peter的注意力。

“嗨，Peter。”Stiles和他打招呼，用手轻轻碰了碰Peter的手腕。他看起来有些心不在焉，但在Peter握住他手臂不让他退开太远时，还是花了一秒钟翻了个白眼。

Peter无视了他，皱着鼻子拉起Stiles的衣袖，把自己的手掌贴在了他的胳膊上。男孩今天闻起来有股强烈的陌生人的气味。陌生女性的香味迟迟未散——好吧， **女的** ，肯定错不了。

“淡定，孩子。我就是去见了个朋友。”Stiles有些羞恼地告诉他。

Peter朝他发出柔软的咆哮声。原谅他觉得自己的领地被侵犯了。他在过去的两周除了四面墙和Valack的骚扰外一无所有。并且近一半的时间里，附子草让他一直迷迷糊糊的，甚至无法将精神集中Stiles带给他的书上。

“为了公事。”Stiles更加小声地补充，眼中的光芒更加锐利，“准备工作就快完成了。再忍两周，Peter。”

Peter心底里突然涌起的渴望浪潮近乎疼痛。他深吸了口气，然后把思路集中在他觉得保险起见应该提出来的问题上。“带胶水来。”

Stiles困惑地眨眼。“什么？”

漫不经心地，Peter用拇指擦过Stiles手腕的脉搏处。它规律地跳动着。没有恐惧。

“胶水。”他重复。“用来粘教材的。或者用另一个复印本替换它。”

Stiles几秒内就跟上了他的思路，“哦对，用来——”他看上去似乎想扇自己一耳光，“我本来想跟我们一起带走的，但是那样就该惹人怀疑了。”他皱眉沉思，“我会再带一本。那样更安全，花的时间也更少。还有什么吗？”

“Valack吃得越来越少，”Peter直截了当地说，“还剩下十三包，但我认为不需要用完所有，他就会病到必须被医生们挪进治疗室的程度了。”

“那没问题。”Stiles肯定地说，“我已经黑了这里的安保系统，如果他被提前移走，我会知道的，而他挪走的那天晚上我就带你越狱。”他撅起嘴唇，视线在Peter脸上游移，“但只有走廊安了摄像头，我看不到房间里面。”

他的左手动了一下，像是想要查看Peter有没有发烧，但是最后一秒他改变了主意。

“你没有再跟Valack看对眼吧？”相反，Stiles问道，嘴角闪过一丝笑意。

Peter为他糟糕的双关语哼了一声。“我没有。Valack一心只想睡觉摆脱偏头痛，已经顾不上其他的了。”他向右侧偏了偏脑袋，“Cernik一直在往这边瞧。他是个非常多疑的家伙，就是那个人。”

“我得说，”Stiles同意道，“我在他的院子里绊倒了，而在他下床的前一秒我刚好翻过栅栏。”

Peter挑起眉毛。他完全赞成Stiles一把火烧了Cernik的家，或者做出其他什么同样使人舒心的事，但是在这种时刻动手看起来太过冒险。

“我需要他的门卡。”Stiles低声说，“我有认识的人能复制磁条，所以…”

他耸肩。Peter点点头，在心底里赞赏Stiles。“而你有确定的逃跑路线了？就像你说的，监视器照不到所有角落。”

Stiles朝他狡猾地一笑，“他们的确不能，但是蓝图可以。几周前我从局里把它们偷出来了。”

Peter几乎要大笑出声了。哦他真是爱死这个男孩了。“你绝对会是个可怕的罪犯。”

“啊哈，我想我已经是了。”Stiles评论道，有些懊恼地咧嘴笑起来。Peter不得不承认他是对的。

“时间到了！”Cernik大吼着，但Peter相当肯定现在只过了八分钟。这个看护员绝对是看他们不顺眼。

没关系。Peter也记住他了。

“两周后再见。”Peter在他们两个站起来时说。他考虑了片刻，狡黠的笑容一闪而过，然后他握着Stiles的手腕送到唇边，将嘴唇印了上去。他轻轻咬了下Stiles的手腕，感受着温热皮肤下像只疯兔子似的跳得飞快的脉搏。

Stiles瞪大眼睛凝视着他，即使在Peter轻笑着放开他后，他还是一动不动。

“怪胎们。”Cernik冷笑着把Peter拽向门边。

Peter最后看了一眼Stiles，男孩双颊泛着迷人的红晕，正不高兴地朝着他的方向皱眉。

这让他悄无声息地笑起来。很长一段时间里，即使是艾兴之屋也不能削减这一眼带给他的好心情。

 

* * *

 

Stiles拧开超自然病区的通风口盖子时，Peter已经起床在等他了。Stiles已经换上了一套蓝色的刷手衣，他滑到地面上，替换了通风口盖，然后直直朝Peter的囚室走去，尽量无视从其他房间传出的尖叫和咆哮。

门卡跟原件一样运作完美，当他走进房间的那一刻，他就对上了Peter的目光。

“制服不错。”在Stiles急匆匆地解锁那扇树脂玻璃门时，狼人评论道。

“以防万一。”门一开Stiles就把自己的包丢给Peter。尽管被打了附子草，Peter也没有浪费时间，迅速地替换了两本教科书，把半扯开塞着塑料袋子的那本塞进露营背包里，另一本放在地板上它原本的位置。

“戴上这个。”Stiles指示他，把另一条护身符塞进Peter手中。狼人单手把项链戴在脖子上，另一只手从包里拎出一双手套和四支注射器。

他挑起一只眉毛，戴上了手套。“毒药？”

“镇静剂。”Stiles干巴巴地说，同时把旅行背包甩到背后，遮在制服下。他检查了下时间。“我们再等三分钟。待在这。”

他退后几步关上了门，躲在从门上小窗户看不见的角落。Peter蹲回墙边，随意地拿起《麦克白》。

Stiles看着房间里唯一的床。“…他们甚至没给你——”他打断了自己。他突然有种把这里夷为平地的强烈冲动。好吧，是比以前更加强烈的冲动。

Peter看向他，表情有一瞬间绷紧了，但随即放松下来。“没关系。今晚我睡你的床。”

Stiles翻了个白眼，但是没有反驳。甚至在他还不知道这个男人来这以后压根没睡过床的事情之前，他就已经打算让Peter在他房间睡过附子草的效果。

“墙里的花楸，你打算怎么办？”沉默了几秒后，Peter问他。

正常情况下Peter不会反应这么慢。Stiles示意了一下他脖子上的项链。“你以为那个是干什么的？我告诉过你，我还要添些别的作用，不是吗？只要你戴着那个，你就能随意穿过任何花楸线。”

Peter先看了眼Stiles，然后才低头带着全新的感兴趣的目光看着那个护身符。“你一定经历了很多失败的实验。”

“可不是。”Stiles脱下手套，给Peter展示两周以来因魔法走火给他双手留下的纵横交错的伤痕。遮盖心跳和消除气味很容易做到，但另一方面，其他几项Stiles想要添加的伪装就没那么简单了。“但它成功了，这才是最重要的。”

Peter看上去正要说点什么，但紧接着他的视线移到了门外，他们俩立刻噤声。狼人装作沉浸在莎士比亚里，而Stiles把自己缩得更小，目光牢牢钉在手表上。

“好了。”守卫一倒地（他甚至没仔细朝囚室里面看上一眼），Stiles立刻站起身，“我们走。”

他在身后锁上了那两道门，然后Stiles在前面带路，他们一起向大厅进发。在回到通风口的路上，他们急停了一次以躲开警卫。

“——再审审Hale。一定是他搞的鬼。Valack之前从没有对这种药产生过敏反应。”

“好吧，但是别留下太多伤痕。明天是探访日。”

“一个小男孩能做什么？那孩子不久之前还是这里的犯人。要我说他就属于这儿，他竟然去取悦一只狼人。真不敢相信他父亲是警长。那可怜的男人一定对有这样一个儿子失望透顶。”

此时他们俩挤在一个壁橱里，Stiles肺里的空气都冻结了，他不得不压抑住一声破碎的呜咽，手指抠紧了门框直到它发出嘎吱的声响。

一只戴着手套的手握住了他的后颈。Stiles仰起头，直接对上了那双近在咫尺的幽蓝眼眸。然后Peter进一步入侵了他的空间，嘴唇贴上了他的耳朵，“我现在就能杀了他，这不会算在你头上；就当是造福这个世界。”

这惊得Stiles发出一声呛住似的笑，还没成形就快速地被压制了。

“不许杀人。”他悄声回答，声音几乎只有自己才能听见。“就只是——”

Peter叹息着，抬起一支注射器。排干净了里面的空气。Stiles点点头。

他们等到和Cernik说话的那个人走开后，看护员的身影一经过橱柜，Peter就打开门，像个能吓死人的影子似的，从后边狠狠地将针头插进了Cernik的脖子——他其实不需要这么用力的。

Cernik可没料到这个，他像袋土豆似的倒了下去。而Peter迅速地抓住他，把他随意地塞进了柜子里。

“Peter？”Stiles催促他，但Peter没有立刻关上柜门。

Peter瞥了他一眼，又转回去。然后他补了一脚。超用力。在这个距离，Stiles都能清楚地听见至少有两根肋骨咔嚓断成了两截儿。

**然后** ，冷酷地，Peter摔上了门。

Stiles向上举起了手。“你这个 **精神病** 。”

“我没杀他。”在他们俩继续沿着走廊前行的时候，Peter认真地反驳。

“你该庆幸他真的被镇静催眠陷入了昏迷，”Stiles呛声，“不然现在他就在疯狂地大喊大叫了。”

“我对你的非法药品很有信心，”Peter笑容尖锐。但这才不是重点。

然而他们现在没时间再争论下去了，当是他们到达了通风口后，Peter突然扶住走廊的墙壁，快速地眨了会儿眼睛。

“Peter——”Stiles握着他的手肘稳住他。

“我没事，”Peter咬紧牙关，“我们要从这走？”

“是的，等一下。”他弯下腰再次拧开盖子，“你先走，里面走一段后会变宽，分成三个方向。我还有件事要做，几分钟后我在那跟你会合。”

Peter点点头，没有争辩。Stiles一直等到狼人的身影消失在里面，然后才再次回到大厅，直接来到治疗室。

里面除了Valack没有别人，他被捆在一张床上，这三只眼的虐待狂对外界毫无反应。Stiles无声无息地来到了桌旁，他要找的资料就放在传真机上，上面列出了Valack血液的成分。

Stiles替换了它，留下了一份除了应该被发现的物质外，什么也没查出来的报告。即使有人想要重新检测，那时候Valack身体里甚至是医生采的血样里的毒药，也早就都代谢干净了。

完成之后，Stiles离开房间再次来到大厅，他慢慢走着，做出一副沉浸在报告里的样子，与迎面走来的警卫擦肩而过。

在这工作的人全都诡异得要死。除非必须他们从来不交谈，而警卫们经过彼此的时候，甚至没有放慢脚步做个眼神交流之类的。

“那是什么？”Stiles一跟他会合，Peter立刻问，语气明显有些紧张。

Stiles把文件塞进他的露营背包里。“Valack的毒理学报告。硬盘里还有份电子版的，但是整座精神病院都共用一个系统，所以我只需要回家上传病毒把这儿毒趴下就行了。”他拉上背包，朝右边一扬下巴。“那边走。”

他们花了十七分钟抵达外面，没有人注意到有艾兴之屋的犯人逃走了。

Peter感到头晕目眩，他跌倒在霜冻的大地上，夜晚寒冷的空气包裹住他们。天上群星闪耀，月亮半掩在云层之后，Peter双眼闪烁着蓝光，他的狼正在抗拒附子草的效果，挣扎着试图显现。

“再坚持下，Peter，马上就到了。”Stiles诱哄着他，引导着他离开那个囚禁他数月的地方。他半拖半抱着狼人，来到藏在树影后的出租车旁，将他安置在乘客的座位里，然后自己绕到另一边坐在了方向盘后。

“你卖了你的吉普，我猜。”Peter喘着气说。Stiles摘下了口罩，发动车子然后驶离了路边。他关掉了前后的车灯摸黑前行。

“我认识这个司机，”Stiles解释，时不时看两眼后视镜，“我让他免于坐牢，所以他欠我个人情。”

回答他的是一阵气喘吁吁的大笑。Peter把头懒洋洋地抵在靠背上，“你是养成了帮助罪犯的习惯吗？”

“我也许应该加上一句他其实什么也没干。”Stiles补充道，向左转了个弯，“他是被陷害的。而我就是个好管闲事的小孩，总喜欢偷看警长的文件。每个人都得到了好的结局。呃，除了最终认罪的那哥们。他现在正在服无期徒刑。”

他没有立刻得到回答，于是他瞥了眼Peter。男人现在闭上了眼睛，额头上满是汗珠。

Stiles用一只手把控方向盘，另一只手伸过去握紧了他的肩膀。他惊讶地感觉到Peter在他的手掌下放松了下来。

“我们到了。”Stiles轻柔地摇了摇狼人，他们停在了离他家两座住宅之外的地方。这里的住户在一家旅馆上夜班。他迟疑着。“我需要去还车。你需要我帮忙把你送进屋吗？”

Peter的眼睛不安地睁大了，胸口起伏着呼出一口破碎的喘息。“不，我能做到。”

**说谎。**

一言不发地，Stiles走下车，把一个变色的咒语拍在了引擎盖上。然后他绕到另一边把Peter扶下车。“你要知道寻求帮助并不是什么丢人的事。”在他把Peter拽到街上时他咕哝道。

“在这方面你也没什么资格说我。”Peter断断续续地喘息着说，他们正蹒跚着走向Stiles的前门。

“是啊，咱们俩就是豆荚里的两颗豆子，简直一模一样。”Stiles尖刻地回嘴，把Peter推进屋。“现在闭嘴然后专心上楼。你太沉了我搬不动。”

在成功抵达卧室后，他将Peter搬上了床。“待在这，哪也别去。我很快就回来。”

他得到了一个无力的挥手。已经够好的了。

等Stiles再把车从路边开走的时候，车子的伪装像流水一样褪去。他在脑子里记下了这点，等他有更多时间的时候要好好研究一下这个咒语。

越狱非常成功，除了Cernik的…呃，小意外。但是Stiles其实有一些心理准备。Peter的暴力行为有些过分但是其实无所谓。并不是Stiles自己就不想补两脚，他只是有更好的自制力。

现在他们只需要渡过事件的余波。

 

* * *

 

Peter只需要看一眼天空就知道，离满月只有三天了。他在想Stiles有没有料到这一点，好让他不必在一间触不到月光的房间里渡过另一个满月，同时伴随着附子草作用的消减。随后他摇头甩开那个想法，因为 **当然了** ，Stiles就是这么计划的。

他因为终于挣脱束缚——因为终于重获 **自由** ——而眩晕。他成功支撑自己倚靠着床头坐起来， **Stiles** 的气味包裹着他，这让他觉得有种安全感。

在艾兴之屋的时光让他变得心软了。

慢慢地，他对环境的认识越来越清晰。更重要的是，他注意到了四周钉满信息的 **墙壁** 。

写着潦草计算的蓝图铺在一张白板上，而其他种种细节，如Peter和Valack用药的剂量、Cernik家里的布局、守卫的路线、用餐时间、哪个警卫负责哪个牢房等，都以Stiles飞舞的字迹记录在了第二张白板上。第三张白板则被人煞费苦心地写满了时间表、五条逃离路线、三套在事情变得棘手时的备用计划，还有一张实际越狱需要用到的物品清单。

Peter相当确定他真的有那么点坠入爱河了。比肯山的狼群里还有谁会做出这样的事？还有谁从一开始就有这样做的渴望呢？

前门打开的声音吸引了他的注意力，但是他认出了Stiles的脚步声，而且他相当了解这男孩，他肯定已经在房子四周洒上了花楸。也许还有防护。除非Stiles发话，否则McCall狼群的任何人都没有办法接近Peter。

“Peter？”Stiles闯进了房间，好像他以为Peter会消失似的，“好的吧，你感觉怎么样？”

“好极了。”Peter说道，并因为他的回答得到了胳膊上的一拳。跟在疯人院里相比，他 **的确** 觉得简直好到极点。

但Stiles气鼓鼓地瞪着他，把那身恐怖的刷手衣脱下来，只留下那身上令人熟悉的格子衫。然后他开始把所有东西撕下来。

“都烧了？”Peter忍不住问，而且是的，他知道这是聪明的做法，也是他会做的事情——不留下任何证据。但是眼睁睁看着这些杰作被毁还是有些可惜。

“是的，我要避免任何可能。”Stiles肯定地回答，把一大堆纸扔进了垃圾桶。“甚至那本教科书。还有那个包。”他瞥了眼书桌，“我在想也许应该也砸了我的笔电。这提醒了我，我还没跟艾兴之屋做个了结呢。”

他看起来在为自己即将损失的电子设备心痛着，甚至在他打开笔电开始打字时候也是这副表情，他也许已经在脑海里计算出一台新电脑要花多少钱了。

“我会给你买新的。”Peter说。他会给Stiles买市场上最好的那款。这是他至少能为他做的。

Stiles不赞同地摆摆手。“别担心。我能——”

“这不是个提议。”Peter打断了他。

Stiles停住了，他扭过头来用试探的目光研究Peter的表情。“…你是…你明白我做这些并不要求报偿，对吧？我 **并不想要** 回报。我救你出来是因为我想这么做。我差不多切断了和Scott还有其他人之间所有的联系，是因为我不同意他们对于你的做法，而那不是…”他看向了一边，然后再次移回视线，月光从拉开的窗帘间流淌进来，衬得他的眼睛像是流动的黄金。他露出一抹苦笑，“我对你的喜欢足以让我愿意无偿去做这些。如果你不在了，我还能和谁说笑呢？”

他转回身继续电脑上的工作。而Peter凝视了很久的天花板。“…我不是想报答你。”

“不是？”

“不是。”Peter起身下了床，无视了他浑身肌肉的剧烈疼痛。他慢悠悠地走到Stiles身边，将自己撑在男孩肩膀的上方。当他听见Stiles心跳变快了的时候，他得意地笑起来。

“和大多数人的想法相反，”他轻柔低语，嘴唇擦过男孩的耳朵。“我 **可以** 对人非常友好，而并非别有用心。而且我以前也说过，Stiles——我喜欢你。我是认真的，并且不仅仅是因为你把我从那见鬼的地方弄出来。而且你不能怪我对你心怀感激，不是吗？其他人都会认同这样。”

漫不经心似的，他用一根手指描绘着Stiles的后颈，滑过他脊椎每一节的突起，享受Stiles在他的触碰下颤抖的样子。

“…你知道吗，这几天你已经把糟糕的触碰提升到全新的水平了。”Stiles的语气干巴巴的程度和沙漠差不多。而Peter咧嘴笑起来，并没有拿开手，因为Stiles根本没有做出甩开他的动作。

Stiles叹了口气，将椅子转了个圈，他的膝盖顶在了Peter的腿上。他偏过脑袋，脖子微妙地暴露着。Peter觉得真的不能怪自己被这苍白光滑又未被标记的肉体分了心。当他成功将自己的目光扯回Stiles的脸上时，男孩的嘴角弯起一个得意洋洋的了然笑容。

臭小子。

“如果你已经好到能悄悄来到我身后，不如去洗个澡。”大佬Stiles命令他，“我要烧了你的衣服。还有记得刮胡子。说真的，你脸上就像缠了个毛绒绒的小动物。”

Peter翻了个白眼，知道这些话不过是转移话题。因为尽管男孩闻起来已经有些性奋了，但是Stiles还没有准备好一下跳进他们俩之间潜在的可能发展成型的关系，从他们相遇开始，这一切就有迹可循地逐渐恶化。他们之间最近才发展出一些信任，考虑到他们以前针锋相对又彼此戒备、仅仅是利益交易的友谊来说，这可以说是非常大的一次进步。尤其是Stiles的方面。

所以他后退了，留给Stiles他需要的空间。而且，热水澡和刮胡子对于他现在疲惫的身体来说，听起来的确有点像天堂。

他转身走向浴室，又喊了一声。“我给你买新电脑。”

一阵无语的抱怨。在他身后，敲击键盘的声音再次响了起来。

 

* * *

 

七个小时后，Peter在Stiles床上翻来覆去，他刚刚刮完了脸，然而猛烈的停药反应让他汗流不止，整个人都湿透了。Stiles尽自己最大的努力用冰袋给他降温，但Peter已经吐了两次，而且他清楚，狼人只能靠自己熬过接下来的十二个小时，将体内的附子草代谢干净。Stiles无法消除他的痛苦。

他已经把需要烧的都烧干净了，甚至让自己的电脑中了病毒——在其他情况下他绝对会哭出来的好吗，效率惊人地抹去了所有计划越狱的证据。装着灰烬的垃圾袋和邻居们两天来攒下的垃圾混在一起，以防止任何人闻到里面焚烧的气味，它们正放在外面，等着垃圾车来——等等，车已经来了，然——后…它们不见了。

在今天结束之前它们就会被丢在垃圾场，和其他上千个长的差不多的黑色塑料袋混在一起，而那的员工会在六个小时之内销毁它们。再过六个小时，魔法的痕迹也会蒸发干净，即使是Deaton或者Morrell也无法追踪到他这里。

他又喝了一大口咖啡。他的脖子上是个新的护身符，藏在衣服里。这一个不会藏起他的心跳，它让心跳变得平稳——激动的时候稍快，冷静的时候稍慢，但是总是稳定的。它同时也压抑了他身上Peter的气息，让他闻起来像是每次探访后都有好好洗过澡，但并没有彻底除掉这味道。守卫肯定会让所有人都知道，他在过去的几个月里按时探访着Peter，而考虑到他们意见的分歧，没有人会认为Stiles想把探访保密是不合逻辑的。

他查看了一下他的手机。很快就会有人给他打电话。或者发短信。

在他不远处，Peter发出了一声虚弱的呻吟，朦胧的双眼茫然地不知看向哪里。

Stiles伸出一只手安抚地梳理着狼人的头发。这让Peter安静下来，哪怕只有几分钟也好。

他坐回床边，静静等待。

 

* * *

 

Stiles故意没有接星期三早上九点的头两通电话。

然后他收到了一条短信： **接电话！这很重要！** 然后是第三通电话。

Stiles接起电话，声音冷淡。“怎么了？”

那边的回应让他把电话拉得离耳朵远远的。

“Stiles！Deaton刚给我打了电话！Peter跑了！！！”

 

* * *

 

“我 **之前** 的确在探望他——我今天原本也要去的——但是这又不意味着我神奇地把他从最高防护级别的监狱里变出来了！”Stiles吼道。 

他们已经僵持了四个小时，Stiles坐在Derek家大厅的椅子里，狼群围着他松散地站成一圈，Deaton，Morrel，Parrish甚至他父亲，都站在了他的对面。

“我们没有那样指责你。”Morrell安抚他，但Stiles又不瞎，他能看见屋子里的所有非人类在他说话时一遍遍地看向那些人肉测谎仪，看他是否在说谎。

护身符起作用了。不被探测总是格外方便。

“我们只是想知道Peter有没有留下任何逃跑的暗示之类的。”Morrell继续说道，“看上去你是他过去几个月一起度过时间最多的人，而Peter也许在什么时候说漏了嘴。”

“如果你能想起什么，你必须得告诉我们，Stiles。”Scott认真地强调，向前走了几步，“我知道你一直不同意把Peter关在艾兴之屋。但是像他那种人，他们 **需要** 被关起来。Peter很邪恶。”

Stiles翻了个白眼，真好奇他到现在怎么还没眼抽筋。“好吧，首先，Peter从不会‘说漏嘴’。永远不会。如果他找到了逃走的办法，他不会告诉任何人，至少得等到他——你们知道的， **逃了出去** 。第二， **是你们说的** ，你们找不到任何逃走的线索。你们怎么能确定他真的是逃走了呢？也许是艾兴之屋的那帮变态给他附子草打多了，然后决定掩藏事实呢？”

Scott皱起脸露出个迷茫的表情，在他们十年的友谊里Stiles对这表情见得太多了。“他们为什么要那么做？”

Stiles捂住了脸。“Scott，那里不是什么有着羽毛床垫和24/7的按摩浴缸的地方好吗。那些看护员，医生，警卫——他们才不在乎那里的囚犯。要是他们粗心大意搞错了剂量，不小心杀了他，然后他们决定藏起尸体，我一点都不会意外的。然后，Bam！再也没有什么Peter了。而且据我所知，那里的建筑框架全部都用了花楸木。Peter不可能就那么走到大门口；就算他能走到那么远，他可还 **因为附子草正嗨着呢** ！”

 “艾兴之屋的员工才不会那么做。”Scott信心十足地说，“他们在那里工作。他们的工作就是照料病人。再说，我们找到了一个看护员——就是他告诉我们你一直在探访Peter——他被人麻醉后塞进了衣橱，还断了三根肋骨。这证明Peter一定是找到了逃出去的办法，并在路上袭击了那个看护员。”

Stiles放弃了。他站起身，“随便吧，哥们。底线是——我什么都不知道。我会因为Peter可能幸运地逃离那里而哭泣吗？也许不会。不论怎样，我帮不了你们。”

他走向门口。所有人都下意识地挡在了他面前。他讽刺地朝他们挑起眉毛。“所以这就是你们的打算？我现在是被扣留的嫌犯了吗？”他看向他爸爸，“也许我该开始考虑联系律师了。”

警长叹了口气。他用一种疲惫和认命的神色看着Stiles。“我儿子已经回答了你们所有的问题。”男人告诉其他人，以他那种经典的、严肃的谁都别他妈惹我的姿态抱起手臂——这已经被他发展成了一种艺术，“如果他想离开，你们谁也不能把他留下。”

Stiles拍了拍他父亲，给他个“这才对嘛”的表情。“没错，好啦，我还有事情要忙，考试要准备，日子也还要过。别再给我打电话，别再给我发短信——我还没生够你们的气。”

说完，他走出大厅，爬进他的吉普，驶上街道。他一路都没有停下，直到回到了家，然后他不得不趴在方向盘上忍住见鬼的恐慌发作。

事情发展得并不令人满意。他相当确定Deaton和Morrell知道他在这里面掺了一脚，尽管他们找不到证据。在他被审问的过程中，他一直担心他们会给他用个真言咒之类的，那他就玩完了。而Derek一直很安静，但他一直凝视着Stiles，眼神里全然确信这件事就是Stiles做的。

他给他的卧室做了六道防护，能从星期六坚持到星期一，并且他们家这座房子现在可能是比肯山最安全的地方了。但是如果狼群的某人说服他爸爸放他们进来查看一圈…

Stiles **昨天** 就应该把Peter送出镇子。

Peter仍然在熬过最后一点附子草的药效。至少Stiles走之前他的体温降下来了，他睡得多少更安稳了些。

说到这个…

他灵光一现，几乎是本能地，Stiles抬起脑袋转头看向他的窗户。其他人无法看出什么异样，但是Stiles发现窗帘微微动了下，一道影子闪回屋里。

他立刻下车进屋，快步走上楼匆忙地闯进他的房间。

 “Peter？”男人没在床上躺着，他正要离开窗户边。“你还好吗？”

Peter像只狗狗一样扬起了脑袋。他看起来仍然很憔悴，但比之前好多了。他的头发因为淋浴而湿哒哒的，身上穿着一件Stiles宽松的衬衣（狼人这阵子瘦太多了，但是他的肩膀仍然比Stiles宽），下面仍套着那条法兰绒睡裤。护身符也仍然在他脖子上挂着。

“这句话应该由我来问你。”Peter反驳道，看起来有点迷惑，“我听见你的车停下了，但是你没有立刻下车，而且你的心跳听起来快要中风了。发生了什么事吗？”

Stiles在原地转了个身，努力甩掉心头的压力，然后脱掉了外套。“跟我预料的差不多。审问了我几个小时，一遍遍问我同样的问题。Deaton和Morrell看起来知道我说的每句话都是狗屁，而Derek什么也没说，但是…他知道了。”

他叹息着把自己陷在床里，感觉自己有一百岁那么苍老。真是漫长的一天。事实上，这五个月都很漫长。见鬼的，他过去两年都度日如年。但是这些与此刻都无关。

“好了！”他神色一整，然后开始忙正事。Peter看起来并没有被说服。Stiles无视了他然后走向衣柜，摸索着一个抽屉的后面。“好吧，你看起来明显好多了，所以我告诉你——”

他停住了，脑海里冒出一个念头，一个让他讨厌的、恐惧的可能，那让他胃里沉甸甸的。他从一件冬天的夹克后伸出脑袋，远远地凝视着坐在他床尾的Peter。

“你——”他咬住了嘴唇，不确定自己对可能听到的虚伪回答是失望更多些，还是仅仅是简单的沮丧。

“你现在打算怎么做？”他终于问出了口，他的声音听起来连自己都觉得充满挫败。“你想——你可能再回去复仇，是吗？”

而Stiles不得不选择自己的立场，他不会介意已经向Syracuse, Cornell,  **还有** Columbia大学申请了提早入学，而且已经被 **录取** 的事实，只要他最终的成绩单符合他们的标准，他就可以拿全额奖学金。他唯一需要做的就是在下下周末坐在最终考试的考场——完爆所有人——拿到他的毕业证书，然后他就可以离开比肯山开始人生的另一场伟大冒险。

他原来应对这个的计划是什么来着？他从来没让自己仔细考虑这一点，没有认真地去思索，但是他内心某一部分显然相信等他离开以后，他会——

那不重要了。最终，一切都取决于Peter。如果Peter选择去追杀Scott——

“事实上，我没这打算。”Peter漫不经心似的适时打断了他的思路。Stiles的视线落在了狼人身上，对方正热切地望着自己。“我觉得我足够聪明知道什么时候该退出。以一个Beta的实力挑战整个狼群不太符合我的人生信条。”他微笑着，并不怎么真心，也没有传达出太多真实想法。“而且如果我再次去找Scott，那我不得不先对付你，我说的对吗？”

“也许吧。”Stiles毫不夸张地说，仍然忧心忡忡，但同时感觉到了一丝希望。“我们……我们现在关系不是很好，所以如果你能找到某种方法不伤害他就能拿到Alpha的力量，那么，嘿，你去做吧。你想要对付狼群，放手去做。我不会阻拦你。但是如果你想要杀了他，或者其他人，那么……”他耸耸肩，向后靠在了抽屉上。

**我在你身上放了把火。我还能再做一次。**

“我不想杀掉你。”他轻轻喃喃着，而这是他这辈子说过的最诚实的一句话了。

**别给我这么做的理由** 。他没有把这句说出口，但他知道对方听懂了。

某些东西从Peter脸上滑落，“那么我们达成了一致。”他轻声嘲弄了一句。他的视线停留在了Stiles正在翻找的柜子上，“我猜你还给了我另一个选择？”

Stiles扯出给Piper给他准备的包裹，然后将它扔给Peter。等狼人拿出了里面的东西，他才开口说道：“记得我跟你提过的那个朋友吗？她……呃，除了是我朋友以外，坦率地告诉你，还是个做假证的。并且她知道超自然世界，知道狼人。那个名字可能是她的一点恶趣味。”

“……Ulrich Ferris，”Peter拖长了声音慢吞吞地说，“可爱。我猜我该感谢她没有选择‘Fenris’”他放下了护照。“这可不便宜。”

“这是免费的。”Stiles挑起一边嘴唇，露出个歪歪的微笑。“我们是朋友，我想要付钱来着，但是Piper拒绝了费用。大约一年半以前，我救了她的命。在她被刺流血而死之前我开车把她送到了医院。”

“所以又是个欠了你人情的家伙，”Peter看着他，好像Stiles是他遇见过最奇妙的事物，“你是个乐善好施的好人，不是吗，Stiles？”

Stiles朝他做了个鬼脸。他能听出里面友好的戏谑。“是啊，可不是，不像你。我可不是看见陌生人在我面前流血能冷漠走开的反社会。”

“胡说八道。”Peter轻快地挥挥手，“如果他们对我有用，我会救他们的。”

Stiles举手投降。“我撤诉。”他关上衣柜，跨坐到椅子上。“所以，”他努力保持着平静的口吻，“你打算去哪儿？”

今天中的第一次，Peter陷入了沉默的思索。“冒险回我的公寓是不明智的。”最终他叹了口气，“已经……五个月了吧？我的租期还有一个月，所以我的东西应该还在那……”当他看到Stiles的表情时，话音落了下去，然后翻了一个经典的Hale式白眼。“你又做了什么？”

Stiles咳了一声。“在一开始你被关起来的时候，狼群谈论过要搜查你的住所。”Peter的脸阴沉了下来，几乎风雨欲来，但是他管住了自己的舌头，等Stiles把话说完。“我们都知道你有很多关于超自然生物的古旧藏书，就藏在某个地方，如果能拿到的话会对我们帮助很大。”

他停下了。Peter的神情表明他急需发泄。“哦，放松，我把它们弄出来了。你很走运，你选的公寓是California连锁的，一旦租约到期，如果有人没能及时把他们的行李搬走，那么所有的东西都会被转移到Sacramento的一间仓库里储存。它们会在那里存放一个月，如果没人来认领就会被卖掉。”

“让我猜猜，”Peter尖刻地插嘴，“我的房东欠你个人情。”

他喷笑出来。“不是，应该说——他们的头儿，公司的拥有者——是我妈妈的一个朋友。他年轻的时候因为毒品交易被捕，在我出生很久以前，曾经蹲过一阵监狱。在他刚放出来的时候在国家监狱里见到了我妈妈，当时她正要探望我工作中的父亲。他们很投缘——完全是柏拉图式的，但是我妈说一开始这可让我爸爸难受坏了。结果他们还是保持着联系，这也是我认识他的原因。关键是，他知道当你搞砸了后想要从新来过有多么困难。所以当我给他打电话，说我认识的某个人进了监狱，而他的家人像秃鹫一样打算在他蹲大牢的时候夺取他的东西—— ”

Peter不敢相信地挑起一边眉毛，Stiles咧嘴笑起来。

“嘿，从某种层面来说，这就是事实嘛！总之，我说你是个神秘学爱好者，而且对你来说你的书就是一切，所以他同意让管理员将它们打包运到了Sacramento。”Stiles笑得得意洋洋，“我不想让狼群怀疑，所以你的衣服和餐具还有其他那些仍然放在你的公寓里，而你那些灰扑扑的大书一直在一间仓库里等了你四个月。”

他停下了，这次是出于忧虑，因为——“那些搬运工，其实不是有意在窥探些什么，但是你显然像个守财奴似的把书藏了起来，他们不得不四处翻看——总之，他们还在公寓里找到一本相册和一个签名篮球。Tom——我妈妈的朋友——在房东给 **他** 打电话后就打给了我，我请求他把那些也装了起来。我知道你不喜欢别人碰你的东西，尤其是私人物品，但是还是觉得最好把它们也带上。Scott和其他人去了那……我想大概是五天后吧。我尾随在后面。他们没能找到任何值得带走的重要物品，尤其是我在他们看见之前就带走了你的电脑。现在它就在衣柜后面，而且我还拿了几件你的V领T恤，因为你要是不穿它们的话就完全不像你了。我很确定搜索结束后，狼群都在讨论你是不是把它们都给埋了。所以，结果还算圆满，对吗？”

Peter在Stiles结束他的长篇大论后变得异常安静。那是一种纯然的沉默，而不是单纯因为狼人在倾听而没有讲话。Stiles看着Peter把他的新身份证放在一旁，然后站起身来，带着一种捕猎者的致命魅力向Stiles逼近。

“他们的气味？”Peter边走边问，“我从不会让陌生人进入我的领地。Derek至少知道这点。”

“我告诉Tom你家有训练有素的警卫犬，”Stiles说，站在原地没有动，“而且你们不论去哪儿都至少会带上一只。如果它们在家里的东西上闻到陌生人的气味，就会疯了似的叫个不停。所以当搬运工到那的时候，Tom让房东打开了所有的窗户，给每个房间都安上了空气清新器。”

“这个Tom实在是难以置信地轻信他人。”Peter低声说，潜行更近，直到他们之间距离不到半英尺。

“没，估计他连我说的一半都没信。”Stiles承认，希望他的声音没有他想得那样难为情地喘不上气。Peter和他身高并没有差太多，但是只要他想，这个男人总是能让他的存在感入侵每一寸空间。而他现在绝对是有意这么做。“而且说实话，我也没有多费心让这些谎言听起来可信，更多的是因为他喜欢我。而且尽管他现在循规蹈矩，但也不是一个你会用道德标准来衡量的家伙。他知道我是什么样的人，知道我在帮助一个朋友——这对他来说就足够了。”

下一秒，他的后背就挨在了墙面上，Peter的双手撑在Stiles头两侧，手臂将Stiles困在中间。

“现在我们是 **朋友** 吗，Stiles？”他低吼，而且是的，点燃那双蓝眼睛的 **绝对** 是饥渴。Stiles能认出这神情，但是不能百分百确定是什么勾起了这欲望。

他在心里庆幸自己说出的话没有变得磕磕巴巴。他们的鼻子此时已经挨上了对方。“哥们，我可不会随随便便就把谁从疯人院里救出来，你知道的。要我为你拿我的人生冒险，你必须得非常、非常特别。”

Peter因为他的承认哼了一声。有那么一秒，Stiles以为男人会吻自己，但是接着他偏过头，鼻子蹭到了Stiles的左耳下方。

Stiles不清楚自己到底是松了口气还是失望更多些。但是，还不行，不能在这儿，也不能是现在。在他确认这一切不会被悬在Peter头上——现在也延伸到他头上了——的威胁夺走之前，他不想就这样开始如此崭新的、令人兴奋的、近乎有些吓人的关系。再说，即使只是现在这样，Stiles已经相当确定自己屏住了呼吸，而他的心脏在胸腔里跳得像只蜂鸟。

“我发现你完全令人着迷，Stiles。”Peter出人意料地坦诚，他一只手带着某种类似占有欲的情感落在了Stiles的髋骨上，然后卑鄙地游走到了他的后腰，没有给Stiles反抗的机会。反正他也不会反对。“每一次我以为自己看清了你，你就会从袖子里变出一张新牌，再次给我惊喜。有些时候我真想敲开你的脑子，看看里面是什么做的。”

“第一，”Stiles声音沙哑，他抬起手纠缠着Peter的（ **他的** ）衬衣，“那真是个有些令人困扰的念头，我得说，我极力反对打开我身上任何一个部位。第二，我要对你说同样的话，你这个爱操纵人心的混蛋。说得像你就是世界上最好预料的人似的。”

Peter贴着他的脖子笑起来，尖牙顶在他皮肤上。Stiles在想自己是什么时候开始如此信任这位狼人，允许他与自己靠得这样近，而毫不害怕可能会被撕开喉咙。

过了很久，他们一直保持着这姿势没有动。时光仿佛静止，Peter拥抱着他，呼吸着他的气息，仿佛他是氧气、月光、与自由。Stiles的心律平稳了下来，左手滑上狼人的后背，然后手指犹疑地插进了他柔软的黑发。Peter没有反抗。

这很安宁。考虑到Stiles的过去，从超自然火车袭击了比肯山，并且把镇子当作持久的站点以后，这种平静本身极其稀少、而又意味深长。

他不知道自己在做什么，不知道Peter想从这段关系（可能发展成的关系）中得到什么。他只希望狼人不是在耍他，或者即使他只是玩玩，那最最起码，他不会玩出一个充满血腥和裹尸袋的结局。对于Peter，对于 **Stiles** ，还有——最有可能的——他们两个 **一起** 死掉。这结果是最现实的可能。

Peter是先挪开的人，但他仅仅停留在了让Stiles能再次看到他的脸的距离上。狼人伸出双手捧住了他的脸，而Stiles的呼吸因为他的眼神而支离破碎：Peter表情温柔，目光坚定又虔诚。

“Stiles，”Peter轻声说，“谢谢你。”

狼人不是在为某一件事而感谢他。而且这可能是Stiles从Peter Hale口中听过的最真实的话语。

 

* * *

 

今天是星期六。Stiles不得不去学校而又不告诉Peter为什么。男孩对此的回答非常含糊。

Peter待在Stiles的卧室里。今夜就是满月。他内心的一部分想要去狩猎，想要撕碎那些他认为可能有威胁的人——威胁他自己，威胁 **Stiles** ——但他已经承诺要表现出良好的自制力，在他将Stiles当作自己的Anchor的时候（他甚至不记得这是什么时候发生的，但考虑到所有的事，这也不算让人震惊。这也许是他轻易就顺从了Stiles让他不要复仇的请求的部分原因），这种联结比任何花楸都更有效地栓住了他。

这本应该更困扰他的，但他却觉得内心仿佛某些重要的事情终于安定下来，而且他的狼第一次在满月将到来的时刻如此平静。那些想要再次成为Alpha的念头，对于力量的渴望，对于想要强大到能够保护自己的心愿——尽管仍然存在——已不再是无法抗拒的。

他和Stiles之间的狼群成员间的紧密联系也许该为此负责，这其实不怎么说得通，因为他现在有两个人需要保护了。可话说回来，拥有狼群的意义就是每个成员都会变得更强大，因此他不必再单打独斗了，而Stiles，他也许是人类，脆弱又年轻；但不论事情大小，他都非常可靠，对那些不背弃他的人忠诚不渝，而且为了他在乎的人，他可以颠覆整个世界。

现在或多或少，他是 **Peter的** 了。

**终于。**

而最好的部分是，这是Stiles自己的选择，选择去拯救Peter，为了这个被比肯山驱逐的狼人孤注一掷，离开那个认为他永远不会 **变好** 的狼群。

这一切一直都取决于Stiles的选择。从某种角度来说，Peter在一开始就意识到了这一点，甚至可以追溯到很久之前在停车场提议转化Stiles的时刻。Stiles是特别的，Peter心里某处一清二楚——即使在他发疯的时候——如果不是男孩自愿给予的东西，他最好不要强夺。

很明显，这就是回报。

在开始查阅Stiles桌上的文件后不久，他就感到无聊了。如果男孩不想让他打探到什么，他就应该知道最好不要把Peter和它单独留在一个房间。所以说，这里的一切都任他自由猎取。

他几分钟后就找到了那些信封，阅读了里面的内容，当他发现了国家另一头三所不同学校的录取通知时，他忍不住傻笑。提早入学，还离比肯山如此遥远——Peter能推断出原因。

**狼群** 。他想，而且他能感觉到他们之间狼群的联结正燃烧着明亮而耀眼的光。狼群只有两个人并不方便，而且他们既没有Alpha，又没有第二个狼人。但是Peter并不想和别人分享Stiles。

下午晚些的时候，在他溜下楼吃完了Stiles事先为他做好的汤和意面之后，警长就回到了家，径直走向了Stiles的卧室。Peter信任Stiles的手艺，但是他还是躲到了房间最远的角落，靠着墙面谨慎地注视着Stiles的父亲走进门来，站在空地中央三百六十度打量整个房间。

“这不是我儿子第一次在他房间窝藏逃犯了。”经历了漫长的思索后，警长说。他看着床和桌子之间的某一点，尽管完全背对着Peter所站的地方，但是他绝对是在和Peter说话。

“如果有人能做到越狱且不留痕迹，即便是狼人和德鲁伊都找不到任何线索，那一定是Stiles。”警长像是和人交谈一般继续说了下去，“更不用说他已经为你争执了好几个月，Hale。”

Peter的嘴角弯成一个愉悦而得意的笑。

“他已经十八岁了，正要毕业，并且已经被好几所世界一流大学录取，”警长安静地说。他闻起来像是牵挂、骄傲、爱与留恋。“如果这是他所选择的人生方向，我不会阻止他，即使他要去往国家的另一端。就算我尝试也没有用，一旦他为某个目标下定了决心，我从来都无法阻止他。但听好了，Hale。”他语气变得强硬，“不管他有多聪明或能变得多强大，他仍然是我的儿子。我毫不怀疑是他帮你越狱的，而且横跨整个国家？那也是为你做的。所以我要说的是——你最好值得他这么做。因为如果你伤害了他，不论是哪种方式，不管我是人类而你是狼人，我都会追杀你到天涯海角，我会让你为此后悔——即使那是我能做的最后一件事。”

他停下了，又一次环视周围，视线再次飘过Peter的位置。然后他点了下头，干脆而坚定，一言不发地退出了房间。

警长消失在楼梯口后，Peter坐到了床边。

好吧，John Stilinski **毕竟是** Stiles的父亲。

但——结果是——警长不是Peter今天的最后一个惊喜。

“我不知道你能不能听到我，甚至不知道你在不在里面。”Derek说，他坐在Camaro里，车停在了街上。“如果你能听见，当然你很可能不想听，但是我还是要说。”

接着是一串结结巴巴的想法。Derek从来都不善言辞。Peter等待着，仰面躺在床上，一只胳膊垫在脑袋下面。他完全被逗乐了。

“我想说，” Derek终于再次开口，“我很抱歉，因为Kate。我想我从来没对你说过。如果我能回到过去改变历史，我会的，而且毫不犹豫。如果这是唯一能告诉你的，那我想说我从来没有故意想要家人陷入危险。还有…很抱歉离开比肯山六年，虽然那是Laura的决定，但我至少应该把你转到离我们近一些的医院。可我什么都没做，对不起。”

又是一个停顿。Peter一动不动。

“还有虽然你可能不在意，但是我原谅你Laura的事。那——那也不全是你的错；至少我不那么认为。我仍然不相信你没认出她来，但是你那时脑子也不是很清楚，而她从来不是一个合格的Alpha——甚至不是个好的家人——她应该把你当做家人的，所以。那不全是你的错。”

Derek再次停下，颤抖着抽了口气。

“当我第一次回到镇上的时候，”Derek这次沉默了足足有三分钟，“Stiles和我…关系并不融洽。但是，事后证明，他才是那个最先向我伸出援手，而不求任何回报的人。Stiles，不是Scott，也不是其他任何人。”

“我 **搞不懂** 他。”Derek的声音染上了沮丧。“就算现在也是。但那时候我们关系可差多了，他指控我谋杀，然后又反过来帮我躲过法律。我们完全是陌生人，他甩开我的手却救了我的命，即使他当时快吓疯了。我推开他又威胁他，两个小时后他在游泳池里拖着我不让我溺水。我 **完全** 搞不懂他。”

Peter对此翻了个白眼。天呐，他的侄子好蠢。

“但是现在这些都不重要了，”Derek转过话头，声音沙哑，“我只是——他是个很好的朋友。非常忠诚。我应该在我还有机会的时候提议转化他。”

Peter本能地咆哮了一声。Derek没有过这个想法真是万幸，不然Peter手上的人命可能得再多一条。

那么又回到了这个问题上，Stiles会不会愿意——独立、聪明、谨慎、充满保护欲的Stiles——愿意转化成一个Beta？

“我不知道他为什么那么在乎你。”Derek在车里自顾自地说了下去，“但是谁都能看得出来他对你的在乎。我不知道他怎么把你弄出来的，我也不想知道。就只是——好好对他。我想一旦他把你送出了镇上，他也不会再在这里停留太久。至少，他高中一毕业肯定就会离开，然后他很可能会去找你，不论你在哪儿——如果一切顺利的话——但肯定不会留在这里。你有了第二次机会，所以别搞砸了，别再回来复仇。就只是—— **离开这里** 。和Stiles在外面开始一段新的生活。如果你终归还是在乎Stiles的话，好好对待他。他值得你那么做。”

说完这段话，Derek听起来像是被这段发自肺腑的内心独白耗光了词汇量。所以当他最后又补上一句的时候，让Peter有些意外。

“而且不论你去了哪里，我——我希望你能快乐，Peter叔叔。”

Camaro的引擎声响起，Derek像他突然到来时一样，又匆匆消失掉了。

Peter在他侄子离开很久后仍然一动不动。

 

* * *

 

“他们两个 **都** 知道了？！”Stiles趴在床上朝枕头哀嚎。

“你已经差不多猜到了。”Peter指出，无耻地欣赏着Stiles牛仔裤和衬衣间露出的光滑白皙的皮肤。

“我只是那么怀疑。”他的声音模糊地传出来，看样子他像是想要闷死自己。“我没想到他们会跑回来朝着空气说话。”

他踢着腿苦恼地扭动着，可能在想该怎么解决这新的隐患。Peter高兴地看着他的动作将衣摆蹭得更高，露出了更多光滑的皮肤，他的脊椎底部的左侧有一颗痣，而且——

Peter眯起眼睛，Stiles的后颈右侧隐约有一些颜色较深的伤疤从衣领边缘露了出来。他们弯曲着向前延伸，所以Peter只能看见一小部分，但这已经足够了。

他想要摸摸。好吧，他总是想要触摸他，但他也想看看那里受伤的情况。然后他可能会出去猎杀Cernik，把他折磨致死，然后想出办法复活Brunski，然后再把 **他** 直接残杀回坟墓里。

他伸出手，指尖停留在了伤疤的边缘。Stiles身体一僵，接着他翻身一滚灵活地爬起来，以一种放松而具有张力的方式垂着肩膀，为攻击和防卫做好了准备。

他们瞪着对方，而Peter不喜欢Stiles眼里的戒备。

“你最好别再继续。”Stiles爆发了，他看上去马上要失控地说出什么轻率的话，但是他没有，相反，他紧张而简短地说，“你还没有请我喝酒用餐呢。”

Peter耸了下肩，没有移开视线。“我没有意识到你还是喜欢烛光晚餐的类型。但是将来我会给你个惊喜的。”他偏过脑袋，再次扫了眼Stiles的身体。“我能看看吗？”

Stiles看上去被这个约会的承诺吓了一跳（如果说还有什么异议的话，Peter会说他们可要约会不止一次），但他的脸上很快又因为直白的问题而蒙上了阴影。他有些气恼。“有什么好看的呢，它们不过是伤疤而已。”

“那我看一下应该没有什么关系。”

Stiles眉头纠结在一起。“Peter…”

Peter没再说话，等待着一个确定的是或否。

Stiles眯起眼睛怀疑地看着他，有那么一瞬间，他似乎马上就要拒绝了。但是不知他看到了什么，那让他的表情柔和了下来。接着他叹了口气，掀起了他的上衣。

Peter立刻看向Stiles身体右侧那些模糊的伤疤，它们从肋骨一直延伸到腰部。趁着男孩还没有再次放下衣摆或逃开，他伸出手指描摹着那些最明显可见的伤痕。

皮肤畏缩着Peter的触碰，但是Stiles只是从喉咙深处发出了一声呻吟，没有移开。

“我现在还是可以去杀了Cernik，”Peter诚恳地提议，这些伤疤触怒了他，“你只需要说出那句话。我确信这世界不会想念他的。”

Stiles轻哼了一声，忧虑从他的身上褪去。“如果我真的那么想让他死，Peter，我会亲自杀了他的。更何况这些都是Brunski做的，除非你能复活死……”他声音小了下去，瞪着Peter思考的表情，“算了。即使是那样，这也已经是过去式了。好啦，你摸完了没有？”

Peter努力装出一副觉得荒谬的表情，这让Stiles翻了个白眼。“我永远摸不够你，Stiles。事实上，我这才 **刚开始** 呢。”

当他的手指离乳尖靠得太近时，他的手被拍开了，但他还是感觉到了那阵贯穿了Stiles全身的轻微战栗。

“事实证明你就是个大变态，对不？”Stiles控诉道，把衣摆重新扯下来——让人失落地——再次遮上了他迷人的肌肤。他表情冷静。“你，呃，不——？”他指了指自己。

Peter给了他一个责备的眼神，那比任何语言都有用。他本可以想出一些更妥帖的话来，但是Stiles混合着释然的羞怯笑容让他分了心。

那之后他们没有交谈太多，那一天接下来的时间里也都没怎么说话。Peter仍然在度过艾兴之屋带给他的创伤，尽管他现在能四处走动了，但仍在恢复中，更别提现在还是满月。所以匆匆吃过晚饭又读了几个小时书后，Peter屈服于自己的欲望，把Stiles从他的学业中拽出来拖到床上，无视男孩半心半意的抱怨然后把他搂进怀里。

冬日的冷风从半开的窗户外吹进来，不过Peter他自己就是个火炉，而他很小心地确保Stiles不会感觉到冷。月亮在深沉的夜空中召唤着他，但是这一次，Peter感到无比的满足——甚至很幸福——他沉浸在Stiles真切而鲜活的存在里。

 

* * *

 

离寒假还有一个星期时他们就要离开了。Stiles只来得及给他父亲一个结结实实也许还有点眼泪汪汪的拥抱。他们没有讨论过Peter——也许等事情尘埃落定，他们会再提起的。而且还得等警长去纽约看他的时候——但是他们之间达成了一种无声的理解，在Stiles离开的那天，他往出租车里放了一件额外的行李，而他的爸爸没有多问。

他没有给Scott或其他人留下任何预兆。当然了，一旦他们意识到Stiles提早毕业，就会察觉到事有蹊跷。但反正他们已经那样认为了，而且除了最近他们关系急剧恶化，Stiles想永远离开比肯山和狼群之外，他们也没有任何的证据。再说，Stiles一直遵循这样一条屡试不爽的道理：“请求原谅总是比征询许可容易。”况且在这件事上，Stiles也不需要被他们原谅。

他永远不希望他们中的任何一个人受到任何致命的伤害，但是他已经受够了给他们当杂工的日子。

Peter在前一天晚上预先离开了，承诺会在机场等他。尽管他们一直在互发短信，但是Stiles仍然焦急地希望狼人能快点回到他的视线里。

然而，在他从家到机场的路上，他得到了又一个惊喜。

Stiles叹了口气，看着Lydia下了车大步走到出租车前，好像她拥有整条街似的站在那里。

“抱歉，”紧急刹车后，他告诉司机，“她是我的朋友，她应该是想道个别。你能等我几分钟吗？”

Stiles下车走了不到五步，就被Lydia赶上来扇了一耳光。力度虽没有看上去那么狠，但是仍然很疼。

“嗷！”Stiles喊出了声。他后退一步，更多的是出于迷惑而不是实际的疼痛。“这是为什么？”

Lydia只是抱起了手臂，傲慢地瞪着他。“你这是想去哪儿啊，Stiles？”

Stiles摇晃了一下，读懂了报丧女妖的表情。“…别明知故问。但是你 **怎么** 会知道的？”

Lydia轻蔑地挥挥手。“在你不再来上课之后，我让Danny黑了你学校的档案。”

Stiles哼了一声。当然了。然而他没想到会有人费心去问，更别说去调查原因了。

有那么一会儿，他们就沉默地站在人行道上，而Stiles痛恨他们之间尴尬的氛围。他们从陌生人变成一伙儿的再到最好的朋友，然后现在他们又回到了……不论这是什么。

“你本可以告诉我的。”Lydia最后说道。Stiles明白她不是单纯来询问自己提早毕业和跨越整个国家定居的事情的。

然而，他还是什么也没说。Lydia弯起了嘴唇，“我本可以帮你。”

Stiles挑眉。“真的？”

她的眼神足以让Chris Argent退缩。“ **没错** ，Stiles。这怎么会是个问题？我以为我们要比那更亲近。”

Stiles看向了一边， **几乎** 有了负罪感。当他再次看向她的时候，他用一种安静的声音轻柔地说，“你不喜欢他，Lyds。我也不期望你会喜欢他。”

Lydia嘲笑道，“你这个傻瓜。这与他无关；这是你的事，而我喜欢你呀。”她皱起鼻子，“而且，要想注意不到你们两个之间的化学反应，必须得又瞎、又聋、又傻。你们两个搞在一起其实不怎么让人意外。”

Stiles唰的一下脸红了。“我们没有——”

Lydia抬起一只手打断了他。“省省吧。搞在了一起，会搞在一起——随便你怎么说。你明白我的意思。”

Stiles叹了口气，几乎想恼怒地举手投降。“好吧，好吧。那你想要什么？如果你不像狼群其他人那样强烈反对，那你应该知道让我以最快的速度离开比肯山才是最好的。”

Lydia露出个高傲的表情，Stiles顺着她的手指看到了停在远处的另一辆出租车。“我当然是和你一起走。”

Stiles惊掉了下巴。Lydia得意地笑起来。

“什么——等下， **什么** ？”Stiles开始胡言乱语了，完全被这从天而降的消息砸懵了头。

Lydia翻了个白眼。“你以为这么久 **我** 在干什么？我知道你很忙，但是你不可能没注意到我最近也没再和狼群混在一起了吧。”现在Stiles想起来了，她是对的。Lydia很明显缺席了几周前对他的审讯，但是Stiles当时没有想太多。

“我也被Cornell录取了，” Lydia说，当然她会被录取。“我知道你要去哪，所以我也要和你一起走。”

Stiles凝视了她好一会儿。而Lydia挑着眉毛等待他的回答。

“但是 **为什么** ？”最后Stiles问，“我很高兴你不会出卖我，愿意因为我而帮一个你不喜欢的人越狱，这棒极了——简直难以置信，但是还是棒极了——但是你不需要和我一起穿越整个国家。你有你的同伴，还有Danny，你的妈妈——”

“我妈妈和我现在亲近多了，但也没有那么亲近；她绝对不足以成为我留下的理由。”她语气坚定地告诉Stiles，“再说，就算我选择了Stanford，到了夏天我还是要搬走。结果都一样。而Danny六月份就要毕业了，他会去Syracuse和Jackson在一起。至于狼群，也许我会和他们保持联系，也许不会。”

她皱着眉看向他，一只手将被风吹散的一缕红发别回耳后。“别把我一个人丢在这危险重重的小镇，Stiles。狼人们有獠牙和爪子，也足够勇敢和愚蠢一头扎进一个又一个危机，但是我更愿意跟着 **有脑子** 愿意尽可能提前 **避开** 危机的人，而如果做不到，至少能少一点血腥、死亡、还有暴力。更何况……”她犹豫了一下，一点都不像她，“过去几年我们一直是很好的组合，不是吗？”

Stiles忍不住露出微笑，唇边止不住的笑意让他跟着Lydia咧嘴笑起来。“我猜我没法反驳。如果你也离开，狼群就彻底昏了头了。”

Lydia吁了一声。“他们能应付的。谁让他们先把 **你** 踢出来了。”

仅仅是几周之前，这句话要比现在让他受伤多了。

“那Peter怎么办？”Stiles问，声音放低了一些。

Lydia耸耸肩。“怎么办？你信任他，不是吗？”

Stiles感受到了他脑海里狼群的精神联结。“是的，我信任他。”不知为什么，他的确信任他。

Lydia表情有点扭曲，但是她果断地点了点头。“那对我来说就够了。我能忍受他，就像他也要忍受我。也许我能试着喜欢他。我知道他不是坏得无药可救；我见过他和Meredith在一起时的样子。也许我的确时不时想要沾着附子草捅他几刀，但是那也不能改变我们是狼群里最聪明的三个人的事实。至少，我能和他进行聪明人之间的交流。”

Stiles抓了抓自己的头发，又叹了口气。“我是不可能劝你放弃了，是不是？”

对此Lydia给了他一个毫不动摇的表情，这就是她的回答。

Stiles咯咯笑起来。“是啊，好吧。你直接去机场？”

Lydia笑得有点傻，眼睛闪闪发亮，因为她的胜利，整个表情都亮了起来。她鞋跟一转，大步走回了她的出租车。“就等你了，Stilinski。”

Stiles大笑着摇摇头，同时回到了自己的车上。那就是Lydia式的爱意。但是，他现在需要……

他坐回后座，司机重新开回了街上。他拿出手机，飞快地发了条短信，尽管自己都觉得好笑。

**[** **我们有了新同伴。]**

不到五秒之后， **[哦？]**

**[Lydia** **和我们一起走。]**

**[** **为什么我一点都不意外她发现了？]**

**[** **因为我们都知道她是个天才。而且她保证只要你乖乖哒她就能忍受你。]**

**[** **她这么说？]**

**[** **可能不是她的原话，不过意思是这样啦]**

**[** **如果她在我睡觉时候想杀我，我死也要带着她。]**

Stiles咧嘴笑起来。

 

* * *

 

Peter和Lydia的重逢已经做到了最好。Peter露出个迷人的微笑，而Lydia朝他眯起了眼睛。

“Martin女士，”狼人向她发出一句虚伪的问候，“真是令人惊喜。”

Lydia弯起了嘴唇。“这感觉不是双向的。但是Stiles喜欢你喜欢到能帮你从艾兴之屋越狱，还跟你搬到了国家的另一边去，并且原谅你做的那些烂事儿，所以我想我能容忍你。”她的目光危险，“但是别做错事，Peter——如果你伤害他，我会让你后悔很久很久。”

说完之后， 她转身走向行李托运处，下巴扬的高高的，鞋跟随着她的脚步清脆地撞击着地面。

Stiles露出个呆头呆脑的傻笑跟了上去。Peter紧翻了个白眼，跟在他后面。“这女孩是个威胁。”

Stiles厚着脸皮笑着靠向他。“小心哟；绿色不适合你。”

Peter倨傲地哼了一声。“才不。你已经是我的了。”

Stiles看了他好一会儿，Peter这几乎有些任性的语气，让他心里突然涌起一股难以抑制的强烈喜爱。他没能及时制止自己，忍不住靠过去在他带着胡茬的脸上吧唧亲了一口。当一秒后他退开时，Peter的双眼震惊地瞪大了。尽管他脸上温度飙增，但还是因为男人的表情咯咯笑个不停，然后才拖着行李跑去追Lydia。

十五分钟以后，在他们马上要进等候区之前，Peter缠着他的腰把他拖了回去，用一个充满占有欲的吻 **占据** 了他的唇舌，把他吻得晕头转向、渴求着更多。

狼人笑得狡黠而得意，一只拇指擦过Stiles红肿的下唇。“你不该诱惑一个食肉动物。但是话说回来，我不能抱怨。你这幅样子看起来格外可口。”

在他们身后，Lydia翻着眼睛，用力到脑袋跟着一起动。这绝对是Hale该得的。

“你们两个会可爱到恶心。”Lydia宣布，打了个响指把他们的注意力从彼此身上吸引过来。“至少到了纽约再开始公然虐狗好吗，爱情鸟们。”

他们按照她说的做了，主要是因为这的确是明智的想法（严格来说Stiles才是先想到这点的人，不过他心血来潮把一切都抛在了脑后），但Peter还是把他们的手指缠在一起，直到他们登机时候才不得不分开。尽管这让Stiles局促不安，紧张、尴尬还有点吓人的兴奋，他还是没有分开它们。 

等他们在预定的座位上坐下来后，这次是Stiles主动握住了Peter的手。

Fin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1.Meredith和Peter的关系：  
> [名单是她写的，因为她有banshee的能力，但是悬赏不是她干的，后面P叔才知道原来是他昏迷的时候，Meredith在他隔壁病床，然后因为bansee的能力能感受到P叔的仇恨，因为P叔执念太强了所以她的精神受到影响与P叔共感了，名单就是那个时候在P叔潜意识的驱使下写的]  
> （感谢 **空巷** 太太提供）
> 
> 2.咀嚼玩具：给狗狗用的哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈
> 
> 3.所罗门王：圣经人物，向上帝许愿时祈求了智慧而不是财富，所以耶和华赏识他，让他成为了世上最睿智的人类。
> 
> 4.Cyclops：指希腊神话里的独眼巨人。
> 
> 5.eye to eye： 直视/与某人看法一致。这里Stiles用了这两种意思。
> 
> 6.Ulrich：正式写作Huldrich或Huldrych，德语人名，是由古高地德语Uodalrich衍生出来的，uodal意思是“遗产”，而-rich意思是“有权势的，强大的”同时它是一个常见的德国姓氏。 （来自维基百科）  
> Ferris的含义是岩石，Fergus的异体，来源于爱尔兰语。
> 
> 7.Fenris：魔狼芬里斯，北欧神话中的一只巨狼，为洛基的第三个儿子，在诸神黄昏中杀死了奥丁。
> 
>  
> 
> 原文的斜体字换成汉字感觉阅读不太方便，于是选择了加粗。  
> 有错别字什么的记得告诉我。  
> （为什么字数统计少个零，哼）


End file.
